Mai HiME A Second Chance
by irina67
Summary: [MaiMikoto]A long time has passed since the Festival. Mai and Mikoto meet by chance and their feelings come alive once again. Will they be able to find hapiness when Reito is around?
1. Chapter 1

Hello to everybody! I thought that I should take a small brake with 'How it all began' and write something different this time…

So I decided to make a Mai/Reito/Mikoto fic and this is the first chapter!

Please be kind…

I REALLY REALLY need your reviews on this! So, please R&R!

BTW, this doesn't mean I won't continue my 'How it all began'… I just want to make you wait for chapter 8 a little bit more… hehehe!

My beta is was bit busy so I post it as it is… Sorry for the errors! I'm pretty sure there are some in this chapter… I should wait for him to check it by I couldn't wait more!

No more talking… Enjoy!

**A second chance- Chapter 1**  
---------------------------------------

"NO!"  
The scream echoed in the dark room. She opened her eyes and looked around her. She closed them again. There was no meaning in keeping them open; darkness didn't allow her to see anything. Her mind started slowly distinguishing the dream from the reality. It was only a dream. Again. "Only a dream." Her low whisper was clearly heard in the complete silence.

Her dreams almost every night reminded her of what she was all day trying hard to forget. In her sleep she was going back in time, re-living all the facts that hurt her. They say that time can heal a person's wounds. Maybe others' wounds, not hers… In the night these wounds were open again and bleeding, just like then. The only difference was that there was more pain now…

Takumi dying in her hands, Tate disappearing before she had the chance to give him their first kiss, Mikoto betraying her and Reito … Reito was the vessel of Lord Kokuyou, the source of all this pain that the HiMEs and their most important persons had to go though.

Everything was over now. The world was saved. Even the people they believed dead had come back to life. And everyone was happy. Everyone… except her.

The bitter feeling of abandon was everything she had left from the Festival. She was alone and her life was a miserable repeating of the same exact actions that she was doing almost subconsciously. She rarely learned news of the other girls anymore. A few times going to Karaoke together, a few lunches and that's it; she was out of their life. She didn't know if they kept meeting without her… The only persons she kept seeing were Natsuki and Shizuru. But a long time had passed since their last meeting.

Somewhat the HiMEs had a kind of happy resolve with the whole Festival and were leaving a peaceful life. Some of them were married now, like Akira with Takumi and Akane with Kazuya. Akane had a really sweet daughter and she was perfect for the role of the caring mother. Some others were in a relationship like Haruka and Yukino or Natsuki and Shizuru. The last couple had a really hard time until Natsuki was able to accept her feelings for Shizuru. But everything turned out all right and they were living together now.

Distance had come even between her and the people she cared most in her life.

Tate was with Shiho now. He chose her during the Festival and he did the same thing after that as well. She had no hard feelings for him though. He wasn't her most important person anyway. The mind many times plays dirty tricks on people and this time was one of them. She had spent so much time believing that her feelings for him were love, but now she was able to see clearly that it wasn't.

She felt nothing when he told her to move on with her life, that he loved Shiho more than her, that he wanted to remain her friend. She felt nothing when she saw them together for the first time after that. Nothing like jealousy or hate for him. Not even for her. She used to hate her back then but she had no reason now. Tate was Shiho's from the beginning and Mai was blind enough not to see this.

Takumi wasn't her most precious person either. He was Akira's. Who was her most important person then? They said that when a HiME loses the person that matters most in her life, she also loses the ability to summon her Child or materialize her element.

Yet, she could do both after Takumi's death, even after Tate's death. Still, there was one more person in her life that meant a lot for her. Could it be that she was that important for Mai? Her most important person?

Mikoto. This little girl, always hungry for her food, resting her head on her chest, attacking her with Miroku, choosing Reito over her… Guilt. This was the only thing that she felt when she thought about Mikoto. She had caused so much pain to her! All due to stupid misunderstandings when she believed that Mikoto killed her brother and Tate. Hatred made her say words that she would regret for the rest of her life. Almost every night she dreamed Mikoto crying while following blindly her brother's orders…

Now they lived together in Reito's house. The same place she had spent that evening after Tate's death. She thought that Lord Kokuyou had made the girl so obsessed with her brother, but nothing changed after his destruction.

Mikoto had said that she wanted to be with him, to catch up for all these years that the siblings had spent separate and moved in his house. She packed all her things in the boxes and took them with her. Mai never accepted anyone else for her roommate after that, not even Natsuki who was trying hard to cheer her up. Mikoto had left and took everything with her. She never noticed that in these boxes she had packed Mai's life as well, together with all her belongings…

Mai turned on the light and looked at the clock beside her bed. 3:00 am. She should get back to sleep. In four hours she would have to get up and go to work. She turned off the light and closed her eyes, hoping that tonight's dreams were over…

The beeping sound of the alarm woke her up. The room was now lighted by the sunrays coming though the window. It was time to get up.

She pushed the covers away and got out of the bed. She repeated the same exact moves like every morning. A bath, wearing her clothes, a sip of tea and once again she was out of her house, going to work. Another meaningless day was about to begin.

The bus was crowded as always. People that she met every morning in that bus. Someone pushed her trying to get to the exit. She turned her head to get a look of him and then the phone rang. Trying to keep her balance in the moving bus, she put her hand in her purse and reached for her phone.

"Hello."

"Hi."

It was Natsuki. The usual morning call to see how her friend was doing. They never said much, but Mai was always happy to hear her voice.

"How is it going? Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm all right. How are you?"

"I'm at work. My boss has loaded tons of work on my shoulders again."

"And Shizuru?"

"I left her back at home sleeping. But she must be awake now. Well, Mai do you want to have lunch together after work? Shizuru will be late today. I think she has something to do at school. She told me she won't be back before seven."

There were always invitations coming from the couple, asking Mai to have dinner together or go to the movies. At first Mai accepted, but when she was with them, seeing them together like that, she couldn't help but thinking about her own life and that hurt. A lot. Sadly they were the only moments that she felt alive. That wasn't enough for Mai. She felt like living their lives and Mai didn't want to live others' lives. She wanted a life of her own. She stopped accepting the invitations after the second time they went out together…

"Mai? What do you say?"

Natsuki would be alone this time, just like the old times back at school. Only that this time a certain person would be missing… She had said 'no' so many times to Natsuki, but Natsuki always insisted calling her to make sure she was ok. She had a kind heart after all… Natsuki would never admit it openly, afraid that it might ruin her image of the tough girl, but she cared for Mai and Mai was thankful for that.

"Ok, I'll come. Meet me at the KFC's at three."

"Thank you." Mai couldn't see Natsuki's face but she was sure that the woman was smiling.

She hung up and looked through the window to realize that she had missed her bus stop. She pushed the button and waited for the next stop. The doors opened in front of her and she got out of the bus. She'd have to walk to work, but it was ok since the weather was fine.

When she reached the office she was fifteen minutes late. Her boss, a large terrifying woman, gave her an angry glare instead of the 'good morning' greeting.

"Tokiha-san make sure this won't happen again. Am I understood?"

"Yes. I'm sorry."

Who would believe that she, Tokiha Mai, would lower her head like that and apologize… She was a HiME, damn it! She had helped saving the world! What would this stupid woman say if she knew this? But she needed this job and she had to put up with her. She wouldn't have the courage to look for another job if anything went wrong…

"Make me a coffee and start working."

She made the coffee and after leaving it on her boss' desk she went back and sat behind her own. She looked at the pile of papers in front of her. Lot's of work was always something welcomed for Mai. It was the only way to keep her mind from thinking. She picked up the pen and started writing. The phone rang and she answered it.

"You have called Negimo company. Can I help you?"

This job of the secretary was her third in a year. She usually changed jobs and many times she had two or three of them, but not now. One job was enough for her to survive. She didn't have anybody to take care now.

Takumi had become a doctor. Perhaps his long-year illness was the reason that made him select this profession. He was a capable doctor and quite known in the medical circle. After the surgery, he was strong enough to stand on his own feet. He was perfectly healthy now, a handsome young man. Akira and Takumi married last year and they seemed really happy together. They loved each other very much anyway. They lived in the nearby town and she got to see them once in a while. Akira was four months pregnant and she was looking adorable. It was the first time in a long period of time that something pleasant happened in Mai's life.

The rest of the morning continued with Mai working like crazy. She was worth the double of her salary, maybe the best secretary that this company ever had. She was obedient and always willing to work, never late in the morning (except today of course) and most of the times she was the one to lock the office in the evening. Unfortunately this was something that her boss didn't recognise, who always treated her in the worst way. But for Mai, this wasn't a reason to stop working there. The last time she was unemployed she discovered that finding a decent job wasn't an easy task anymore. For this, she had decided to tolerate the difficult character of the older woman.

She was still working, bending over the papers on her desk when she heard footsteps coming from the next room. She raised her head and her eyes met the figure of her boss.

"I'm leaving. Don't stay until late. Make sure you lock when you leave." She smiled to her and left.

Mai's jaw dropped after the last scene. _'Dracula smiled!'_ Her loud laugh filled the office.

She looked at her watch. It was a quarter to two. She had to leave if she didn't want to make Natsuki wait…

She gathered the papers in front of her into a pile and placed them by the edge of the desk. After arranging all the items on her desk she stood up and walked into the washroom. She looked herself in the mirror. _'I'm a complete mess.'_ Dark circles were visible around her eyes, sign that she didn't have a normal night's sleep for days. In addition to this, no matter how much she slept, she woke up with a strange feeling of fatigue. She was tired. Tired of her life, tired of being alone…

She pushed these thoughts to the back of her mind and hurried out of the office. She was late…  
Natsuki was standing outside KFC leaning against her bike. It was half past ten and Mai hadn't showed yet.  
_'Where is this woman?'_ She always had the habit of being late, which irritated Natsuki. Her lips formed a smile. It was a pleasant fact that some of Mai's characteristics hadn't changed…

Mai wasn't her old self anymore. She was her friend for many years and she could tell. Mai had changed and this worried her. She rarely smiled and when she did, her smile was short and bitter. Natsuki made her best to cheer her friend up. She and Shizuru always tried to get her out of her house, where she closed herself right after work until the next morning. She hardly contacted anyone.

Mai wasn't the kind of person that liked to be alone. She was always outgoing, genial. Midori might have created the HiME Sentai but Mai was their soul. She cared for everyone, always willing to help the others. When HiMEs were fighting one another she was trying to make them understand the consequences of their actions. Seeing her condition now made Natsuki feel sorry for her. It wasn't pity though, it was concern. She tried really hard to bring back the good old Mai, but her efforts had no effect on the woman. There was a reason that Mai was like that and Natsuki knew very well what it was, even if Mai never talked about it… Unfortunately she couldn't do anything, no matter how much she wanted to help her friend.

Mai appeared at the other side of the street. She was walking with grace, even if she was in a hurry like now, and she was pretty enough to make men stare at her when she passed by. She hadn't changed a bit since school. Orange hair that reached her shoulders, thin but juicy body and a breathtaking smile. It was a pity that this smile was so rare now.

"Sorry if I made you wait!"

Natsuki gave a quick glance to Mai. There was something different today about her. Left aside the dark shades under her eyes, she seemed… cheerful! It was an enjoyable break from the latest glum Mai.

"Let's go inside! I'm starving!"

After a few minutes, they were sitting at the table near the entrance, each one of them with a plate in front of them. Mai's plate was half empty and Natsuki's had so much chicken that could easily fill two plates, buried under a mountain of mayonnaise.

A smirk appeared on Mai's face. Some people never change and Natsuki was one of them. _'How can it be that Natsuki never gains weight after eating all this junk food?'_ she wondered. _'Maybe Shizuru is helping her work out at home… to burn the calories.'_ Her smirk became even wider than before.

"Why are you smiling?"

"No reason."

It was the first time in months that Mai actually felt in a good mood. She was feeling like this since she left the office to meet Natsuki here. Seeing a dear person after a long time was nice and refreshing.

"How is work?" Natsuki was speaking while chewing.

"I used to think that my boss is a heartless bitch but I was wrong. Today she…" a small pause and her voice came out in a lower tone "…she smiled at me!"

Natsuki faked an expression of surprise mixed with terror and they laughed together.

"How is Shizuru?"

"Well you know Shizuru. She lives on tea and she never stops teasing people around her, especially me. And I'm really glad that she's working at the school. Now she found new victims to lecture about healthy food and proper manners. Poor kids…"

Mai laughed again but soon her expression became serious.

"Natsuki?"

"What?"

"Are you happy?"

She expected sometime soon this question. The same question she often asked herself. _'Am I happy?'_ A quick look in Natsuki's life was enough to answer that question.

"Yes." Her tone was soft and her eyes were fixed on Mai. She was sorry that she was happy and Mai obviously wasn't. But she couldn't lie, not to Mai.

Mai wasn't sure if she wanted to hear Natsuki's answer. She knew very well the truth. Secretly she hoped that Natsuki would lie for her and then Mai could pretend that she wasn't the only one miserable.

"Sometimes happiness lies in front of your eyes. You'll just have to realise it's there and take the opportunity to bring it into your life. Once you find what matters most for you, you just have to grab it and never let it go."

'_Just like me and Shizuru.'_ Natsuki was stupid all this time. Stupid and blind. She had her happiness in front of her all the time and yet she denied accepting it. But not anymore. Shizuru was hers and she wouldn't let her go.

Mai felt her friend's words penetrating her heart, tearing her soul apart. These words were completely true and Natsuki's low serous tone showed that she was speaking out of personal experience. She remained silent and kept looking at her plate with the blank eyes that people have when they are lost in their thoughts. Natsuki was right. Sadly, she had lost the opportunity to be happy a long time ago. The opportunity to avoid all this pain.

A party of young people rushing into the room took her out of her reverie. They were making a lot of noise as they were laughing out loud, teasing one another. Mai didn't raise her head to look at them.

"Hey, wait for me!"

The last person of the party passed through the entrance running after the rest. The light suddenly disappeared and there was only this voice in the whole world. _'So familiar…'_ Mai closed her eyes, feeling a strong pain through her chest. _'This voice…'_

How could she forget? Even after a hundred years, she could still remember her voice, her face, everything! The voice wasn't exactly the same as back then. It was more mature now, more of a woman's voice but she could tell it was hers.

She slowly opened her eyes and looked at the source of the voice. The young woman was laughing and shouting, so alive! The years that passed had turned the girl to the young woman in front of her. She took her eyes from the girl and brought them on Natsuki. Natsuki's wide open eyes confirmed that she had noticed too.

Suddenly, she remembered Natsuki's words: Sometimes happiness lies in front of your eyes. You'll just have to realise it's there and take the opportunity to bring it to your life.

Mai looked again at the girl. Her opportunity to be happy. Right there in front of her eyes. Life had given her a second chance to make things right and this time she wouldn't ignore it.

She never realised how she got up, how she walked. Her body as if moving on its own took her to the place where the girl was standing, waiting to say her order. Her feet stopped moving when she was right behind her. A deep breath and she closed her eyes. Now it was the time! Her lips moved and she said the word that she hadn't spoken for years.

"Mikoto…"

That was chapter 1!

I hope you liked it! And if you did, PLEASE make a comment and let me know!

I'll be looking forward to your reviews!

KISSES

Irina67


	2. Chapter 2

I just posted the first chapter yesterday and here I am today posting the second. Pretty quick, heh?

I hope you like this…

I don't know if you liked the first though… WHERE ARE MY REVIEWS? cries…

Please say something about it! Anything… PLEEASE!

**Chapter 2**  
-----------------

"Mikoto…"

This voice brought back memories from the distant past that she kept buried deep inside her. Everything from back then seemed blurred, as if she was trying to remember a dream.

"Mai…" She had whispered without turning around. Without seeing if it was really Mai that had talked behind her. It wasn't necessary anyway.

How much time is required for someone to forget? She had long ago stopped thinking about Mai. Or feeling anything about her. She could think of only one explanation about it: She had forgotten. She wouldn't find it strange if one day she could hardly remember her face, her voice. But she was wrong…

Mai was now standing behind her and spoke her name. It was the same Mai that had gotten out of her life with the same quick speed that had entered it. _'Why?'_ Why did she have to appear now, after all these years?

_'When you think that you've put things in order in your life, a person comes and calls your name… and everything collapses.' _

With a slow spin she was face to face with her. Mai looked exactly the same as she could remember her. A little more mature now, but it was to be expected. A lot of years had passed; six since the last time they met, nine since the Festival. Her lips moved against her will and offered a smile to the woman opposite of her. How strange…

Natsuki was watching the whole scene from her table. She had seen Mikoto coming in and she was surprised that Mai recognised her. Mikoto's appearance had changed a lot. Time had transformed the young girl into a beautiful young woman. Her black hair was still short and her eyes had the same spark, but everything else was different.

Natsuki had seen Mikoto a few years ago at school. She had been looking for Shizuru and she saw Mikoto near the council room. She didn't recognise her until the girl ran to her and hugged her. She said that she had missed everyone and she kept asking questions about Mai. Although Natsuki sensed the sadness in Mikoto's voice back then, she said nothing to Mai about meeting her. She thought that everything was over between them, but she wasn't so sure anymore…

She looked again at the women. _'What is she doing?' _Mai was standing and staring without speaking anymore. All this energy that she seemed to have only a few seconds ago had disappeared. _'Mai get a grip!' _She felt the desire to go there and slap Mai on the face! If she continued like that she would lose Mikoto again. 

_'What should I do? What should I say?' _Mai had lost her words.

In an impulse of the moment she walked to Mikoto and called her. At first she thought that she had mistaken the woman in front of her for Mikoto, because she didn't move or speak. And then she heard her say her name. It was a whisper, but it reached her ears clearly enough to understand that she was right. It was her! She could say anything now. About how much she had missed her, even if the time they spent together was so short, about her meaningless life without her.

Before she had said anything Mikoto turned around and now she was looking into these golden bright eyes. She couldn't speak anymore. She didn't know what to say. She was terrified. The slightest mistake could ruin everything…

The time she got her courage back to speak was the time that a smile appeared on Mikoto's face. _'At least she's happy to see me…' _

"Mikoto… how are you?"

"I'm ok. And you?" Mikoto had completely forgotten that she hadn't come alone. Her companions were looking curiously at her speaking with the woman.

"I'm doing well." And after a small pause. "How is Reito?"

"He's all right. He's a lawyer now."

"I know."  
Reputation preceded the man, who was now one of the best lawyers in Japan. His name was all over the newspapers and television.

"Mikoto do you want to eat with us?" Mai couldn't let her go. If they were to separate now, she would lose everything. She knew this very well.

"Us?"

"Yes. I'm here with Natsuki."

"Really?" Mikoto's face was lit up with a pleased expression.

Mai remembered well that Mikoto used to like Natsuki. Maybe it was because Natsuki cared a lot about Mikoto, too. Now all these memories were back. Her and Natsuki trying to dress the girl properly, trying to teach her manners… They really had a hard time back then, on their attempt to transform the wild cat into a normal girl. As if it was ever possible…

Mikoto's eyes searched for Natsuki around her and they stopped immediately at the blue haired woman that was looking their way. She waved to Natsuki and she waved back at her. Mikoto was glad that Natsuki was there. She really liked this woman and besides, her presence might prevent Mai from asking questions… 

"Ok, let's eat together. Let me order something and tell the others. I'll be there in a minute."

Mai returned to their table with a grin that told Natsuki that she had good news. 

"I invited her to eat with us. I thought you wouldn't mind."

"I don't." At last! Mai's life seemed to move on. "How are you?"

"I don't know. I'm a little anxious, but I'm hoping that it will be something good. I want to make things right, you know… in my life. Thank you. If it wasn't for you, I'd be alone at home now and I'd never had the chance to meet her."

"Don't thank me, you can thank Shizuru when you see her. And don't worry; everything is going to be fine. I'm really happy for you, that you've found what you were looking for."

_'What I've been looking for.' _Yes, she was waiting for Mikoto all this time to show up again. She gathered all the strength she had left to meet again with the girl that was approaching them. Now that the first surprise had passed, she gave a good look at her. She was an amazing woman… She was a cute girl when she was younger but now she showed something more than just cuteness… She was beautiful and… sexy.

Natsuki got up to greet Mikoto. They hugged and smiled to each other. "Wow, Mikoto! You're gorgeous!"

"Thank you!" Mikoto blushed and gave a quick look at Mai. She was smiling too and her face looked calm, but her hands showed the opposite. She was holding a napkin, her trembling fingers tearing it to small pieces.

"Tell us your news! How are things at college?" Natsuki asked Mikoto.

"Do you go to college?" Mai was shocked. Mikoto didn't like school as far as she could recall. _'How did Natsuki know this?' _She looked at Natsuki irritated. She was learning news about Mikoto all this time and kept them secret from her. _'That woman!' _

"Well, I finished it a year ago and now I work there." A small laugh escaped her lips when she saw Mai's surprise. "Isn't that great? I never believed I would do something like that, but Reito insisted that I should go to college and he was right. I really like it there. It's not as difficult as I believed it would be." 

Mai couldn't believe that this speech was coming from Mikoto! And she was working at college… She was proud of Mikoto and sorry for herself. She had tried hard all these years and the best thing that had come out of it was that simple job of a secretary…

"How is Reito? He's quite famous now!" Natsuki was trying hard to break the ice. Mai was silent looking one time at Mikoto and the other at Natsuki. _'Say something damn it!' _

"He's overprotective of me, but he's doing it out of concern. He's perfect, always caring and supportive. I love him so much! Lately he's working all the time, which worries me a little. I don't want him to get tired. And if you ask me, I think that it was better when he wasn't that famous. I got to see him more often then… But enough of me! Please tell me how you are doing!"

A wave of jealousy hit Mai. Mikoto loved Reito in a really strange way. Reito… Would Reito still remember her, after all this time? Did he and Mikoto ever talk about her? Her relationship with him hadn't ended well… She was so stupid at that time to believe that Tate was the man that she wanted to be with and she had said it to Reito. He obviously was in love with her and she hurt him. She often wondered what things would be if she had accepted his feelings. She really liked him, maybe she was in love with him, but she had never thought like that, until he started putting distance between them.

"Well, I'm working at a politician's office. It's a bit tiring, because he's so demanding, but I can't blame him. His occupation requires responsibility and as one of his staff members I have to work hard… Anyways, he's kind with me and pays me a good salary. As for the rest, I'm with Shizuru now…" Natsuki blushed. She always did when it came to speak about her relationship with Shizuru. "…but you must know this already."

"Good to hear! I always thought that you were meant for each other. Shizuru loves you very much! And you, Mai? Do you still have that hobby of doing different jobs?"

"There isn't a lot to say. I work for a company as a secretary and this time I'm not going to quit. It's satisfying. My boss is a pain in the ass, but I don't mind." 

"Did you get married?"

"No. I'm single." Her tone was low, of a woman disappointed by her life. _'And alone. Alone without you.' _What would Mikoto do if she said that? Would she feel sorry for her and come back into her life? And then Natsuki asked a question that left Mai terrified. She wanted to ask Mikoto herself, but she hadn't the courage to wait for the answer.

"What about you? Are you in a relationship?"

The seconds between Natsuki's question and Mikoto's answer seemed to Mai to last a century.

"No. A lot of men approach me but I think that they're all jerks! I'm ok though. Things are just fine the way they are now."

Mai was expecting this kind of answer. Mikoto had Reito and their relationship was far closer than of a brother and sister… Mikoto started to eat and Mai let out a small laugh when she saw that her plate had more food than Natsuki's! The younger girl was the only person she knew that ate so much! 

Natsuki saw that everything was ok, and she made the decision to leave them alone. She prayed that Mai could handle the situation and she looked at her cell phone to check the time. 16:30. It was early for her to return home, since Shizuru wouldn't be there, but she had no option left. If she stayed there, some things that needed to be said would be left out of their conversation. They had a lot to say, a lot to explain.

"Well I should get going! Shizuru will be waiting for me at home."

_'What! But she said that Shizuru would…' _Suddenly everything made sense! _'She's leaving us alone. NO! Don't leave!' _How could she do this to her? What would she do when she was alone with Mikoto?

"Mikoto, I was pleased to see you again. Give my greetings to Reito!" Natsuki continued. "Mai, we'll talk soon. Goodbye!"

"And you give mine to Shizuru. It was nice meeting you again." Mikoto smiled to her and Natsuki left.

_'Bitch!' _Mai was really pissed off. Natsuki had left her when she should be there giving her courage. She looked determined at Mikoto. _'Ok then! I'll do my best!' _

Mikoto was resuming her lunch. The old Mikoto was coming back every time the woman took a bite of her food. She had to say something! She couldn't just stay there silently!

"I can see you continue eating so much! You know, I always wondered where all this food was going. You were such a small kid!" She had made the first mistake. She wasn't supposed to talk about the past. She watched terrified as the smile disappeared from Mikoto's face and a serious expression replaced it.

"I guess I have a good metabolism. Do you still make that delicious ramen?"

"I make it once in a while. You see I live alone, so I eat out most of the times."

"I have missed your ramen… and you."

When she saw Mai after all this time she felt irritated. It was the moment that she realised that she did remember everything… She didn't want to remember anymore! It hurt… What could Mai possibly want now? Mikoto prayed that the woman wouldn't ask questions. Questions about why she had left, why she had stopped caring. And now it was her that had said something like this. She had heard herself speaking as if she heard someone else and sadly her words were completely true.

How ironic! Sometimes you don't realise you miss someone until you see her again and everything returns back to the start. She was sitting opposite of Mai and was wondering how it was possible to have lived all these years without her, without her smile, her eyes that looked right into her soul.

All her life until this time seemed so unimportant now! Her happiness was an illusion that she had created, just to free herself from the bitter feelings. She felt responsible for their present situation. After all it was her that decided to live with Reito and left Mai alone.

Mai had become distant after that. And Reito stopped speaking about her. He never explained to Mikoto what had happened between them, but the younger girl was clever enough to understand that it was something that hurt Reito. It was obvious that her brother was in love with Mai…

It was the first time in her whole life that she felt jealousy… She was afraid that if Mai accepted Reito's feelings then Reito would forget about her and live by Mai's side. But things were far worse now… Mai had turned down Reito and he was hurt. Watching Reito in this condition made her heart ache and it was harder than being jealous…

Mikoto felt like being in a dead end. Whatever happened led to unpleasant feelings and pain. Her brother suffered and she couldn't bear it. This was the reason that she had decided to move into Reito's house, hoping that her presence would make him feel better.

Life with Reito was something she always dreamed of. For many years she had been looking for her lost brother and she had found him at last. Living with him, taking care of him gave her pleasure and satisfaction. Sadly, this time when she had what she always wished for, she discovered that something that was equally important was missing. A person that meant the world for her. Mai.

Mai was slowly turning in on herself and their meetings became more and more rare. Until one day she realised that Mai had got once and for all out of her life. She felt the emptiness, but she managed to camouflage it by saying to herself that it was Mai's decision and she had nothing to do with that. 

Lies… So many lies that she wanted to believe! Everything was so clear now… Seeing Mai again, being with her made her understand what this woman meant for her. She didn't want to live without her anymore. She knew that things would never be the same again, but she wanted to try. She wouldn't be able to forgive herself if she didn't…

Mikoto had missed Mai after all and she had confessed it. And Mai didn't know what to say… She had missed Mikoto so much! She was dreaming of that moment for years, the moment that Mikoto would accept her back into her life. She wanted more than anything to speak to her, but she was afraid that if she started talking she couldn't be able to stop until she had said everything… And this might scare her away…

"I missed you too…" It was the only thing that she could say without being carried away into a speech that could only do harm.

"Mai… I want to meet you again. And I'm sure that Reito would want to meet you, too."

Mai wasn't so sure about that…

"Are you doing anything after this?" Mikoto asked.

"No, I don't think so." _'Nothing is more important that being with you!' _

"Then come home with me! If you want we can cook this incredible ramen that only you can make. Reito will be working until late at night. Please?"

Mikoto always had her way of persuading Mai. The older woman thought about Mikoto's invitation. It was a good excuse to spend some more time with her. The only problem could be Reito being there but after hearing Mikoto saying that he would come back late at night she was relieved. She wasn't sure if she was ready to meet him…

"All right! I'd love to cook with you! We can leave any time you want!"

"Good! I have ingredients for the ramen at home, so we'll go straight home."

Mikoto ate her last bite and waved to her companions at the other side of the room, showing them that she was leaving. Mai saw the people waving 'goodbye' at Mikoto and she stood up. She picked her purse and they got out of the restaurant together.

"I'm sorry but we'll have to take the bus. Reito doesn't allow me to drive a car yet. He says that driving is dangerous, but I'll make him change his mind one of these days!"

Mai smiled. It was obvious that Mikoto's persuasive skills worked on Reito as well…

"I agree with Reito. A lot of accidents happen everyday… I don't have a car either and this is one of the reasons."

They reached the stop. They hadn't been waiting for long when the bus came and after a few minutes they were standing in front of the gate of the mansion.

Mikoto used her keys to open the door. They got inside and Mai looked around her. The house was pleasantly decorated with expensive, tasteful objects. They walked into the living room and Mikoto showed her the couch.

"Please sit. Do you want anything to drink?"

"Do you have any coke?"

"Let me check."

Mikoto disappeared behind the door and came back carrying two glasses of coke. She sat next to Mai and gave her the one glass.

---

"Shizuru…"

Natsuki had returned home and found Shizuru in the kitchen having lunch. 

"Why didn't you call me? I thought you would come home late. If I'd known you were here I would have returned sooner."

"Natsuki you don't need to worry! I'm a grown woman! I can take care of myself!"

"Yeah, I know." Natsuki's ironic tone brought up Shizuru's giggling. "I was with Mai… We were having lunch together and guess who showed up!"

"Ara, ara I hope it's not a handsome man trying to take my Natsuki away! I would be so hurt!"

"SHIZURU! Be serious for once in your life!"

"But then how would I have the chance to see that adorable angry face of yours?"

"Grrrhh! Ok then! It was a young handsome man that took me into his strong arms and gave me a…"

"NATSUKI STOP!" Shizuru knew well that Natsuki was saying these just to tease her, but even like this she couldn't bear the thought of Natsuki's words really happening…

Natsuki walked to her and wrapped her arms around her.

"Did you think that I would ever do something like that?" And without waiting her lover's answer she kissed her…

When their lips parted she looked into Shizuru's crimson eyes and spoke with a serious expression on her face.

"Shizuru… thank you. Thank you for making me realise what my heart felt but my mind denied accepting."

Natsuki's eyes were strangely glittering and Shizuru could swear that Natsuki was hardly holding herself from crying. Before she had the time to respond to her, Natsuki spoke again.

"You were always by my side supporting me, helping me, loving me… I've never loved anyone more than you Shizuru… and never will." Now Natsuki was crying openly, her tears streaming down her cheeks… "Seeing Mai today made me think about us and what my life would be without you…"

"Natsuki, Natsuki, Natsuki…" Shizuru was looking into her wet emerald eyes when she spoke. "Even if you lived in another country, on another planet, I would always find you… and make you love me. We are destined to be together, the one completing the other… We both don't exist without our other half… How could it be possible for us to be separate?"

Her lips touched Natsuki's cheek, tasting her salty tears that Natsuki had shed for her. Natsuki closed her eyes and felt Shizuru placing soft kisses all over her face. Finally Shizuru's mouth found hers and stayed there until desire filled her and with her lips made Natsuki's open, making their kiss deeper…

They stopped only when it was absolutely necessary and they looked at each other's eyes.

"Sometimes I think that I could love you even after the end of the world…"

"Natsuki…" This was the only thing Shizuru said before sealing again the other woman's lips with her kiss…

---

Mai pressed her back on the couch while holding the glass that Mikoto gave her. The girl was sitting beside her, so close and so distant at the same time! None of then was speaking, just sipping their drink, not even looking at each other.

Mikoto was feeling all this time the strong desire to push Mai on the couch and put her face on Mai's soft breasts. She could remember all these numerous nights that her only pillow was the woman's chest and she wanted to feel it again on her cheeks…

There was something more than friendship that connected them. And after all these years, after their long absence from each other's life, she could feel it still there; a strong connection between them not allowing them to forget…

Mai had sensed Mikoto very close to her body. But she wanted her closer… These feelings were so disturbing and confusing! She felt the desperate need to protect the girl, to hold her, to love her… She remembered that she was feeling something similar when they were living together, but also that it wasn't as strong as it was now.

Mikoto had left her glass on the table in front of them, next to Mai's glass and was half lying on the couch without touching her though. Mai moved slowly her body towards Mikoto and stopped when then distance was just an inch. It was Mikoto's turn now. She wondered if she would make a move to touch her… Another half minute passed without any more movement from Mikoto or any sign that she was approving Mai's initiative. _'I'm moving too fast for her. She hadn't seen me for years and now I'm expecting her to touch me… Tokiha Mai, you're a hopeless fool!' _

And just then Mikoto's head leaned on her shoulder and Mai stopped breathing, while her heart started beating furiously… She could hear the loud pulse inside her head deafening her and she wondered if Mikoto could hear it too. 

They stayed like that for some time, until a growl coming from Mikoto's stomach reminded Mai that she had to cook.

"Sorry! I guess I'm hungry again…" Mikoto laughed.

"But you ate only two hours ago! What do you do with all this food?" Mai was amused, not noticing that the way they were speaking now was just like back then…

They got up and moved into the bright kitchen. She started cooking while Mikoto was silently watching her moving around the kitchen as if she was cooking in this same kitchen for years.

"I always thought that you were born to be a cook… Did you ever choose anything like that as one of your jobs?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I'm trying different jobs just to test them. Usually, I'm quickly bored of them and look for another. I really like cooking and it would be a pity to see it as another job that I'll soon get tired of."

"I've tried many times to cook something. It often turned out to be something eatable, but sadly it never was as good as your food…"

"Well, I think that you can become a great cook if you really want it. Of course a good teacher is required as well." 

She was smiling at Mikoto. She had almost forgotten how good it felt to cook for another person. Mai had lied to the girl. The truth was that she had never cooked ramen after the last time that she made it for Mikoto… Only seeing this food reminded her of the girl and thus she never ate it or cooked it again. Until now.

Every now and then Mikoto's stomach made sounds reminding them that it had to be fed. Finally, just as Mikoto had nearly fainted out of hunger, the food was ready and poured inside a large bowl.

Mai felt like offering her soul, her whole existence to Mikoto, when she placed the bowl on the table in front of her.

"Mai's ramen…"

Mikoto looked at the bowl and then at Mai and she spoke in a low tone.

"Itadakimasu."

The chopsticks brought the food to her mouth and her whole face was lighted by the brightest smile, before she continued eating.

Mai was sitting opposite of the girl all the time, watching her eating and her heart felt so light, as a feather… She stayed there until the bowl was empty and Mikoto was satisfied.

"Thank you!" Mikoto's tone was honest and serious. It meant the world for her having Mai there.

"Don't mention it! But it's getting late. I think I should get going." _'Before Reito comes home…' _

They walked and she was now behind the main door.

"Please stay a little longer!"

"I'm sorry. I can't."

"Mai… Will I see you again?"

"If you want it…" She took a small paper out of her bag and wrote her address on it. "This is where I live. Come visit me anytime you want."

"I will. Goodbye Mai."

"Goodbye."

For a moment Mai was ready to hug the girl, but then she decided not to… She opened the door and got out of the house. She would have to walk for some long distance, but she didn't want to take the bus either.

Her feet were taking her back home, away from Mikoto. Oddly, even if she had heard Mikoto saying that she wanted to see her again, she felt like losing her one more time. All her previous happiness was replaced by that emptiness that Mikoto's absence had left…

She couldn't tell how much time had passed until she reached her home. The first raindrops fell on her skin just before she entered the house. She closed the door behind her and looked around. This place that offered her consolation every time her heart was filled with sorrow, had lost the power to comfort her anymore.

Tears started pooling in her eyes but she managed to hold them back. She had to think positive about today's events… But even if Mikoto had said that she had missed her, Mai was sure that they were words she didn't really mean. Mikoto seemed satisfied with her life. When she'd meet again with her friends she'd completely forget what had happened. Or when she'd be again with Reito…

Mai was wondering if she had made a mistake. Trying to bring back Mikoto into her life… She had managed all these years to survive without her, but now she thought that she couldn't stand losing her again and she was afraid that this would happen eventually.

A knock on her door made her return to reality and she went to open it. She looked intensively at the person who was waiting behind it. The eyes that looked at her carried pain inside. They stood without talking, without making a single move for quite some time, the one inside the house and the other outside in the rain.

None of them could explain later what happened, who made the first move. Mai felt the lips on her own taking away her pain and bringing the most pure emotions of love that she had ever felt in her whole life. She wrapped her arms around her, holding her tight, kissing her furious. The girl's dripping clothes wetted her, but she didn't notice. They stood by the open door but she couldn't hear the noise of the rain falling on the earth… There was no rain in the world anymore, only the bright sun that shined inside her heart.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

This was the second chapter!

Don't be fooled by the way it finishes. There will be more…

My love to all of you!

KISSES  
Irina67


	3. Chapter 3

I have finished chapter 3…

Here it is! Thanks for your reviews… I loved them!

Enjoy…

My special thanks to my beta as always…

**A Second Chance - Chapter 3**  
---------------------------------------

How much time is required for someone to forget? The answer to the question was standing in front of her when she opened the door. Time is never enough to make strong feelings fade away. Sometimes it makes them even stronger…

Mikoto had come to her. She had done what Mai wanted so much but didn't have the strength to do…

She was standing there in front of her, soaking in the rain. Her eyes were glittering in the dark and for once more she felt like looking into cat's eyes. In the strangest way these eyes looked golden in the daylight and bright green in the dark and they were hypnotizing her…

_'She's so beautiful… so perfect…' _These were her first thoughts when she faced her and then Mikoto's lips were on hers and these thoughts were lost, replaced by a different one. _'… and she's mine…'_

Mai never expected that just a kiss could mean so much for a person. The moment that their faces touched was the same moment that their hearts touched, becoming one that was beating for both the two of them.

Mikoto held her so tight that she could hardly breathe but maybe this wasn't the only reason…

Need and desperation had brought Mikoto to Mai's door. She practically ran all the way from her house to Mai's, not caring about the late hour, the bad weather, the rain that stroke her cheeks as she was increasing her speed. Not caring if what she was doing was right or wrong. She had followed Mai and she knew that she always would…

Mai's smile, Mai's heart, Mai's soul… she wanted everything and she knew that in order to have them she'd have to give hers to Mai as well. And she wanted this. She was Mai's from the first day that she saw her on that ship. From the first time that she heard her sweet voice… She couldn't let her go.

Only a few minutes had passed since Mai's leaving, but they felt longer than all the years she had passed without her. Mikoto couldn't remember herself running so fast before...

When the door opened and Mai appeared in front of her, her heart came back to its place. She didn't know that it was possible for someone to feel relief and sadness at the same time. Mai's presence made her feel safe and complete, but it was something that would last for so little! She had no right to ask for Mai's complete attention.

For once more she caught herself admiring Mai's beautiful characteristics, her eyes, her lips… She couldn't help but thinking it again and again, these soft trembling lips... She never wanted something so much in her whole life! She wanted to kiss a woman and not just a woman. It was Mai! _'Why?'_ She hadn't been attracted to women before! _'What's happening to me?'_ It was weird… She had the desire to hug and kiss Mai like she had never done with any man…

And she did. She found herself kissing Mai, holding her and 'Ah my god!' Mai was kissing her back! This was the greatest thing in the world! She was melting inside the woman's embrace and her mind had stopped functioning. Her body was moving on its own…

She broke their kiss and looked at Mai. _'This isn't a dream, is it?'_

"Mai…"

"Please don't say anything… Just kiss me…" No matter how long their kiss had lasted, it was never enough.

Mikoto was more than willing to fulfill Mai's request… And then Mai loosened her grip and left her. She watched confused the woman getting away from her and then she realized that all this time the door was open. Mai closed it, muting the sound of the heavy rain. Mikoto felt a chill on her body and noticed the large wet stains on Mai's clothes. Her own clothes, her hair were dripping on Mai's floor, making a small pool of water around her shoes.

"You should change your clothes if you don't want to catch a cold." Mai was smiling. "Come here. I'll give you something dry to wear."

She followed her into the bedroom where Mai searched inside a drawer and got out a pair of pyjamas. She handed them to Mikoto, but when she faced her she saw that she had taken off her blouse and was standing with the upper half of her body covered only by a light-blue bra. Discomfort made her look away.

"I'll leave you change your clothes." And she was out of the bedroom.

Mai stood by the closed door, hearing the sound of clothes as Mikoto was changing into the pyjamas. Why did she feel embarrassed seeing her in a bra? She had seen her completely naked so many times when they lived together. It was ridiculous! Besides she had felt the girl's breasts against her body just a while ago when she was kissing her…  
"Oh…" a small sigh escaped her mouth and the room started spinning.

In her mind Mai still had Mikoto's figure, dressed with the small bra. A smile followed the thought of Natsuki's bra being too large for Mikoto's breasts. Well, now it would be too small, that's for sure! She felt her cheeks on fire when she thought about her well shaped breasts…

_'Tokiha Mai! What are you thinking!'_ It was her consciousness, her logical self that tried to make her realize what she was fantasizing…

The door opened and Mikoto appeared, full dressed this time.

"How do I look?"

"You're one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen!" What Mai said was true. Mikoto was amazing even when wearing something so simple like pyjamas.

"Thank you!" She bowed in front of Mai.

"Well, I think I'll change into something dry too." And she got inside the bedroom again. She found a light nightgown and closed the drawer. She turned around and saw Mikoto sitting on the bed, not making any move of leaving Mai alone to get undressed. _'Well, she's seen me naked before… And I won't be completely naked, so…'_ She decided not to ask her to leave. She smiled to Mikoto and turned her back to the girl, taking off her blouse and skirt.

But she didn't put on her nightgown yet… Her body didn't seem to obey her commands to move. Surprisingly, it might refuse to move but it could feel perfectly… It could feel the eyes of the young woman staring her and the shivers that the gaze was causing, running down her spine, her every single pore of the skin quivering… She heard the movement behind her and she turned around.

Mikoto had stood up and her eyes had such a hungry look that left Mai breathless. She looked at this expression, her slightly parted lips and Mikoto slowly _'oh so slowly!'_ approaching her.

Mikoto was placing a lightly sweated hand on her cheek and she looked into the eyes that were coming closer to hers as she was leaning forward to kiss her… Mai's eyes closed, leaving the world out and concentrating on the kiss.

A single touch of Mikoto's tongue on her lips was asking for permission and permission was granted. A small muffled moan was Mai's reaction to the first contact of Mikoto's tongue on hers and her hand was on the girl's neck pressing her mouth on her own…

Mikoto couldn't hold herself back anymore. She wanted more… She wrapped her arms around Mai, while kissing her in the most intimate of ways and tried to make her move. She pulled her until they reached the bed and broke the kiss to look at her as she was gently pushing her on the bed.

Mai was lying panting, staring at Mikoto who took off the pyjamas and leaned over her to kiss her again. She felt the weight of the younger woman pressing her on the bed and then their lips separated. Mikoto was staring at her breasts, placing a hand on her bra caressing her.

"These are mine…" Mikoto's tone was a low and demanding.

Her head was lowered once again but this time over a different part of Mai's body. Mai gasped when Mikoto placed her head on her breasts rubbing her face on them. Her hand touched the wet black hair pressing the head on her body and she felt that in any moment her chest could open up and let Mikoto inside…

"Mai." Mikoto was dreaming this moment for so long! The moment that she would feel Mai's body under hers and she would rest her head on her soft chest. She had missed this so much! Just like the old times! Well, not exactly because Mai wasn't holding her like that or panting or making these incredible little sounds every time Mikoto was rubbing her cheeks on these pillows…

She felt something hard pressing her under the bra and she pushed aside the material to expose a dark nipple. She gave it a quick look before wrapping her lips around it, sucking it softly.

Mikoto's hands were roaming on her body touching her, taking off her bra and she felt once again Mikoto's lips on her breast… This was the sweetest torture!

Mai had the desire to touch the girl, but when she put her hands on Mikoto's body she felt the cloth of the bra instead of her skin. _'Stupid clothes!'_ She got rid of the bra in an instance and she started fondling her body. Mikoto's mouth traveled upwards on Mai's collarbone, on her neck and stopped behind her earlobe and Mai felt her hot breath on her ear. Her hands were on the bottom of the girl and soon on her thighs and between their bodies on her lower belly… Mikoto made a strange hoarse sound and raised her body just a little to make space for Mai's hand that was moving lower and lower…

Mai continued exploring, touching… Mikoto's lips were once on Mai's kissing her before she started moving her hips against Mai's hand. The rhythm of her body was slow at first, just a light move, but started becoming quicker and harder as her desire was building. With eyes wide open Mai was watching the person above her. She couldn't believe that it was Mikoto the person who was there with her, causing her such emotions…

"Mai!" Mikoto called her name as she was reaching her climax, her body shaking. She was panting hard when she lied on Mai, tired. Mai put her hand on her back caressing her, waiting for her to calm down.

Only a few seconds had passed when Mikoto started moving again, kissing Mai's mouth, her breasts, her stomach and aiming lower, to a place she had never kissed before. She wanted to return the favor to Mai, to make her live what she had lived…

Mikoto looked at her eyes and saw the flame that was lighting them, before touching her. Mai almost screamed, but this was not all, because she surprisingly saw Mikoto's face moving closer to the place where her hand was.

She closed her eyes as Mikoto was giving her such pleasure that she couldn't handle it. But it wasn't enough. She wanted more and Mikoto continued giving her what she wanted, until she felt the first wave of orgasm, and then another and another. She heard herself shouting Mikoto's name as she found release.

When she calmed down, Mikoto was lying over her, hugging her and she felt satisfied and full. Their bodies were covered with sweat but they didn't mind. They were holding each other tight, unable to believe that all this had really happened.

Mikoto was in heaven. She didn't know that sex with someone could be so intense, so wonderful, so amazing. She wasn't a virgin. She had experienced sex before but it was nothing like the feelings that she lived a while ago. Well, her partner wasn't a woman but she clearly understood that this wasn't the reason… Mai was bringing all these emotions… After sharing something like this with her, she felt their bond stronger than before.

"I love you, Mai."

She had said these words so many times before! But now these words had a complete different meaning. They belonged to each other. They both knew; there was no need for any of them to say it.

"I love you too." Mai was speaking in a soft tone. "I've loved you since I first met you. Do you remember that ship?"

"How could I forget?"

"I met both you and Natsuki on that ship… I was really afraid of Natsuki after that, you know! Who would think that this angry little girl would have such a kind heart?"

"Ironic, heh? I thought she was a bitch, too." Mikoto laughed.

"Do you know that my first kiss was with you?"

"What?" 

Mikoto's surprised expression brought up Mai's giggle. Mikoto couldn't remember kissing Mai before… Well, she had kissed her on her cheek, but she was sure that this wasn't the kind of kiss that Mai meant.

"When I was on that ship we found you unconscious, floating on the sea. You nearly drowned and I performed CPR on you, since no one knew how to. I was disappointed back then; that I had to give away my first kiss like that, but now I'm glad… Sometimes I think that this kiss was the reason that our bond is so strong."

"It was you…" Mikoto was told that she was saved by someone on the ship but they never mentioned who.

"And then Natsuki appeared and I had the chance to see you fight. I fell in love with you, watching you trying hard to fight with that huge sword… I loved your swift moves, your unbelievable strength…"

"Miroku… So many years have passed and I still miss him."

"Yeah, I know. I miss Kagutsuchi too. It's always hard to separate from someone you love."

"Yes, it is…" Mai's words had a double meaning.

"Mai, please… don't ever leave me alone. I don't know if I can live without you."

"Mikoto, did you ever think that I would leave you?"  
_'It was you that left me in the first place.'_ She thought it but she didn't say it. There was no point in remembering things that hurt. She was there with Mikoto and that was all that mattered.

"My life has no meaning without you. You are the source of my smile. It had left me for all these years and came back the moment I saw you today."

Mikoto's respond to Mai's words was a soft kiss. It didn't have the intensity of their previous ones that were filled with desire; it was a kiss full of love and gratitude. Mikoto was thankful for all the things that Mai had taught her. She used to teach her the ways of life when they were together but oddly and after this, through her absence as well.

"Thank you. When you performed CPR on me, you didn't only save me from death. You saved me from a life without love and happiness."

Mikoto felt complete. Now she had everything she ever needed. Mai and Reito…

Mai's mind suddenly started working at full power. 

"Mikoto, won't Reito worry if he returns home and you're not there?"

"Don't worry. I left him a note that I might sleep over at an old friend's place!" Mikoto grinned. "So I can stay all night here with you!" She closed her eyes and rested her face on her favorite place.

"My little clever Mikoto!" Mai's hand was raised and placed on Mikoto's head, gently stroking her hair.

It was the happiest moment of her life. Mikoto had admitted that she loved her. And not only this, but she had showed it by the most undoubted way…

If someone had told her that tonight she'd be holding Mikoto in her hands she would have laughed. But now…

"Mikoto."

She looked at the girl's adorable face. She had fallen asleep.

"My love…" The last was a low whisper, words that she had never told to another person. She turned off the lights and pulled the covers over their naked bodies.

_'Tomorrow I'll take the day off from work.'_ The thought of a day spent with her precious Mikoto made her warm her inside. Her boss could say whatever she wanted! For so much time she was always perfect at work, it's time to get a little bonus for it.

Suddenly she felt like she could endure anything. She caressed the source of her confidence and closed her eyes. Tonight there would be no bad dreams. No feelings of sorrow and pain will greet her when she'll wake up. She didn't have anything more to ask from her life anymore… This was happiness.

---------

The first sunrays that snuck through the window lightened the room and revealed the sleeping couple. Mai had wrapped her hands around Mikoto, who was using Mai's breasts as a pillow. Their position was the same exactly with the one that they had fallen asleep. As if their bodies subconsciously didn't change positions in their sleep, just to remain in each others arms.

---------

A few hours had passed since the sunrise, when Mai opened her eyes. Blinded by the light in the room she quickly closed them again. And then she noticed the weight on her body and the memories of the previous day started coming back one after another…

She opened her eyes and looked at Mikoto's peaceful sleeping face, half buried in her chest. The brightest smile that ever appeared on her face showed the nature of her emotions.

She softly pushed Mikoto aside and got up. _'What a beautiful shiny day!'_ She walked to the wardrobe and picked a pair of jeans and two T-shirts. She left the one on the bed, near the sleeping Mikoto. After making sure that the girl was covered with the sheet, she walked to the bathroom to have a shower.

The warm water streaming down her body was refreshing and without realizing it she was singing an old tune.

When she got out of the bathroom, she headed for the kitchen. Mikoto would be hungry when she'd wake up… The breakfast was prepared within a few minutes. Now everything was ready. Her heart melted at the thought of waking up Mikoto with small soft kisses…

The sudden sound of the doorbell made her yelp. She knitted her eyebrows, wondering who might be so early in the morning.

_'That stupid woman!'_ No doubt, her boss must have sent someone to wake her up! She looked at her watch. 9 am. Maybe it's Tanake-san! She smiled. She used to work with him at the office, so if her boss would send someone, it'd be him. She knew that he had a crush on her… He was always so shy when he was talking to her!

The doorbell rang once again and Mai's smile grew wider. _'Impatient as always.'_

She walked to the door and opened it… and stared petrified at her visitor. The vision that she faced took away her smile… He must have stolen it, because a similar one appeared on his face right after she lost hers… She had completely forgotten about him, as if a night with Mikoto had erased his existence from her mind.

She took a better look at his appearance. At his blue suit, his dark hair, his handsome face, this shiny smile…

_'How did he-?'_ She didn't know what to think! The man spoke in his manly voice that she clearly remembered.

"Good morning Mai!"

"Good morning Reito."

She was standing by the doorframe looking at him, without inviting him inside. She thought about the naked Mikoto in her bed…

And all of a sudden his smile was not so shiny anymore. Mai heard a slight movement behind her back and out of instinct turned around to check what it was. Mai's stare hadn't yet reached her, when she heard her voice.

"Ani-ue?"

She gave a terrified stare at Mikoto… Mikoto who was wearing only the T-shirt that she had left on the bed…

_'Shit!'_****


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLO!**

This is chapter 4 for you!

The part of Reito speaking in first person is an idea that I got from the Mai HiME specials. If you've seen it you'll understand what I mean…

I'm sure you'll find it a little weird but then again I'm a woman and I don't have a clue how the male brain works… :)

I don't like this chapter… at all! I was kind of depressed when writing this, so please be kind…

I almost forgot this: I decided to leave Reito out of the pairing! He might make Mai's and Mikoto's life a little difficult but he won't get any girl in the end…

I like happy endings and this story will have one too. I promise…

**A Second Chance – Chapter 4**  
-------------------------------------

My name is Minagi Reito. I am 27 years old and I am a lawyer. A successful one to be honest.

Many years ago my life was simple, without problems and worries. Until what was sleeping silently inside me had woken up.

At first it was just a light disturbance, the feeling that I wasn't alone inside my body. And then there were whispers, speaking to me, trying to convince me that all my memories, everything that I remembered from my life were lies. Trying to take over my soul…

As the time passed the voice was getting louder, until the words that I was hearing were no longer whispers. My soul was getting weaker and I was giving myself to the beast that was caged for so long inside me. I wasn't Reito Minagi anymore… I had become Lord Kokuyou… My lips were saying his words, my mind thinking his thoughts…

My soul was not lost though. It was overwhelmed by the power of the Lord, pushed aside in a corner of my existence, watching him taking over his vessel, ruling over my body. I can still remember what it felt like… to be just a tool, the key to the Lord's ambitions.

That was the time that I learned that Kansaki wasn't my real name. It was Minagi and Mikoto was my sister. Yes, she was my little sister… and I used her. I took advantage of the fact that she was taught to love me, to worship me, to risk her life for me… Only me. I was giving her orders that she was blindly following… She was mine… My faithful little Mikoto. My fate, his fate was to be with her.

But wasn't all… Mikoto had entered my life bringing another person along with her… A girl like no other girl I had ever met. She was kind, sweet, clever, beautiful, strong… Since the first time I saw her I felt a spark inside me, something drawing me towards her. And suddenly the weak spark became a huge fire that was burning me from the inside. A fire stronger than fate, stronger than destiny. My desire for her… Mai.

I remembered being in love with her before the Lord's waking but after that it wasn't only love. It was an obsession that was guiding my actions, changing my plans. I wanted the whole world to be mine and her by my side. I desired her to be Kokuyou's wife, my wife… I had to have her, more than anything, more than having my original self back…

I had tried to come closer to her… to earn her trust… But this wasn't enough. She loved another man. A man that I used to think of as my friend. I used my power on Mikoto, abusing her, making her do things that Mai wouldn't like. I knew well what was the bond between them and I knew the effect that Mikoto's actions would have on Mai. I wanted Mai to be sad, unsatisfied just like I was. No matter how much power I had it wasn't enough to make me happy.

HiMEs fought one another for me, putting their most important persons behind the line. I wanted her to win this fight, because my plans were different this time than any other HiME Festival… I caused so much pain, so much hate… But I didn't care. I would do anything to have her.

And then she was left alone, the last remaining HiME… rejecting Lord Kokuyou…

The beast within me was screaming in anger, making my body move, attacking her against my will. I was only a viewer of his defeat. Mai was stronger than him. Mikoto wouldn't obey him anymore. He had failed…

So he left his vessel and I was in command once again… He emptied my body and sadly my poor soul couldn't fill it anymore. He had left behind him remained untouched the flame that was still burning for her.

I knew that the HiMEs hated me during the Festival and I noticed the same after its end. They seemed scared at my sight, even though they smiled when they faced me… I was familiar with fear, I could recognise it anywhere… They didn't seem to completely forgive me. Only a few were the exception to this and Mai was on of them.

Mai, Mai, Mai… I could repeat her name forever but she didn't care to hear me say it… I was trapped in her smile, in her eyes that were looking at me as a friend.

I couldn't take it anymore. I went to her and told her that I loved her, that I wanted her… I would go to hell for her; she just had to ask for it.

But she didn't want my love that I was so openly offering her. She didn't love me and my heart was broken. It was the first time that I felt so helpless, so meaningless and the first time that I wished that Lord Kokuyou was still inside me, giving me his strength. I let her go and this was the biggest mistake I ever did.

Mikoto was desperately trying to cheer me up after that. She even moved in my house with me, making it our home…

I used to think that Mikoto's devotion was towards Lord Kokuyou, who had poisoned her mind, but I was proved wrong. It was a pleasant feeling knowing that I had someone that cared so much about me.

And so Mai was out of my life. I had pushed her away from me…

Years passed and I became a lawyer. The only occupation suitable for me. I never found it difficult to persuade people, make them believe what I wanted… I continued with my life but I didn't forget about her. I didn't forget anything…

I started working more than before, not letting myself have the time to think or feel. The only moments that I felt free to do as I wanted were when I was sword fighting with Mikoto. I used to practice a lot, sometimes alone and sometimes with opponents, until I found that Mikoto was the only worthy opponent for me. She was fighting without holding back… She was excellent, and it was expected. Miroku never left her side during all the time she was a HiME.

My life continued, until one day I started looking for her again. I can't define what the reason was, what pushed me to search for her.

It wasn't difficult to learn about her work, her habits, her life. Mai's actions showed that she was living a lonely life and I felt hope again. Maybe I wasn't supposed to live without her.

My feet brought me to her door. I looked at the open windows and figured out that she was inside. This wasn't the first time that I had come here, staring at her house, wondering what she was doing… I asked myself the same question that I had asked so many times myself… _'Reito, why are you torturing yourself?'_

I don't know what made me do what I had never found the courage to do before… I pressed the doorbell and waited. Every second that passed made, my heart beat faster and faster… She didn't open the door and instead of running away, instead of freeing myself from this torment, I pushed the button again.

Before I had the time to take another breath, the door opened and I was once again that school boy, who fell in love with her beauty, with her smile… The same smile that decorated her marvellous face when she opened the door. The same smile that was quickly disappearing when she noticed who her visitor was… Tearing me apart…

_'Mai… please smile again! Don't greet me like that! Don't show me how unpleasant our meeting is for you…'_ But suddenly I remembered the reason that I had come. She was alone… I had to love her and make her love me back… for the sake of us both. The thought of Mai loving me warmed me inside and I found myself smiling, more to myself than to her.

Mai, I have found you again…

"Good morning Mai!"

"Good morning Reito."

Her voice was low and her expression was as if she had seen a ghost. But I didn't mind. I'd give her my everything to have her back. Anything…

And then I saw another figure behind Mai and my hopes were destroyed, shattered as I realised what this person's presence meant. My heart lost the ability to feel anymore…

The woman behind Mai, half naked was walking towards her and just before I had the chance to take a better look of her, I heard her speak. The sound of this familiar voice killed my dreams the same time that her voice reached my ears.

"Ani-ue?"

I felt the blood boiling in my veins… Mai was the old friend… Mikoto was with Mai… and Mai was with Mikoto… Anger filled me… And then it was replaced by something stronger than anger. Sadness. I had lost them both…

Mai, the love of my life taking away my sister… My sister that cared only for me…

And my sister, my beloved sister taking away what I loved more than my life, what I wanted in the most desperate way… Mai.

----

Mikoto woke up but she didn't open her eyes. _'Damn it! And I was in the middle of the most beautiful dream!'_ She felt a sweet pain when she tried to remember it. Mai was kissing her, loving her, holding her… Well, this wasn't the first time that she woke up after a dream like that.

She made a slight move in the bed and her eyes opened wide in surprise. The realisation stopped her breath… She was naked. Her eyes travelled around the room. It wasn't her room… and she was naked…

"It wasn't a dream!"

No, it wasn't a dream. She was in Mai's room, in Mai's bed. She placed her face on the mattress, on the sheet smelling Mai's scent. Everything she could remember had really happened…

Mai loves her.

Mikoto didn't know that she could feel these kind of emotions. What she was feeling for Mai was something beyond love, beyond anything that she had ever felt. It was devotion, admiration, gratitude, tenderness, caring…

Her heart was overwhelmed of these so intense emotions and she was afraid that it would split in two…

"Mai and Mikoto… together forever."

She had said it without thinking, but when she heard her own words she noticed the wetness in her eyes.  
_'I'm happy. Why am I crying? Silly Mikoto.'_ She smiled to herself and looked carefully in the room. Her gaze fell on Mai's belongings around her. She felt the desire to pick every one of them and kiss them where Mai's hands had touched them. Mai's things…

Her eyes fell on the T-shirt beside her. She picked it up and held it on her chest.

So much love… Where did all that come from? Did she love Mai so much all that time? But why hadn't she noticed it? She often thought about Mai but she didn't remember feeling this way…

Maybe it was because now she knew that Mai loved her, that she wanted to be with her.

_'That's it! Too much time without my Mai!'_ She got out of the bed to go to her. _'And I must think of something to say to Reito.'_ She knew that he would be worried because she spent the night out of the house. Well, he'd have to understand that she wasn't a little girl anymore. She was a woman. A woman in love…

The sound of the doorbell interrupted her thoughts. Mai had visitors.

She put on the T-shirt and she decided not to wear anything else. Besides it was long enough to cover the larger area of her thighs. The doorbell sounded again.

"Where is she?"

She got out of the room and saw Mai standing by the door. _'Mai…'_ She wanted to ran to her and hug her but obviously it wasn't the time for this. She started walking towards her and her mind noticed something odd in the whole scene as she approached her. Mai wasn't speaking and it seemed that she only stared at her visitor.

She tried to take a good look of him, although Mai's body was blocking her vision. There was something disturbing about him, something too familiar. She came closer and her blood froze in her veins.

Her brother's eyes were fixed on hers and his expression was killing her. Her lips were forming words and she was calling him without realising it.

Her brother had discovered what she wanted to hide from him. His face showed that he understood what was happening, what had already happened between her and Mai. With the corner of her eye she caught Mai's movement as she was slowly spinning to face her but it was impossible to draw her gaze away from his sad eyes. 

_'Reito… forgive me! I didn't want to hurt you…'_

She didn't know how he had found out where she was. Or he had come looking for Mai?

Suddenly she couldn't look at him anymore. Mikoto's eyes moved onto Mai and she saw her desperation. Reito had found about Mai and her… No, not now that she had finally found happiness! Not now…

She would lose everything now. She felt her heart wrung. Her soul was crying and her eyes followed it. Warm tears of sadness were streaming her face. She shot a last glance at Mai before running away from them into the bedroom.

She got dressed in an instance. Leaving on Mai's T-shirt she put on her pants and shoes and got out of the room. Without looking at Mai she ran past her and stopped when she reached the door. Her voice was shaking from the sobs when she spoke.

"Mai… please forgive me."

_'I love you.'_ She wanted to say it but she couldn't. Reito was watching her…

She looked down when she spoke and then she started running again, getting out on the road, still crying.

Mai stared at Mikoto. She was looking at her brother, her lovely Mikoto seemed so sad! And then every colour disappeared from the world when she saw these wet pearls in her eyes. She was crying…

_'No! Please don't cry!'_

Mai would sell her soul to the devil only to stop these tears. She felt her own tears building behind her eyes… Reito wasn't behind her anymore, nor existed in the world. No one existed in the world. Her own world was crying in front of her and her tears were burning down her happiness that lasted so little!

And then Mikoto ran into her bedroom and she was left there looking at the empty hall… Mikoto appeared again within a few seconds and ran past her, past Reito, out of the house, away from her…

Her last words were a quick poison running through her veins, killing her instantly. It was over.

_'Mikoto!'_

She tried to call the girl, to stop her, but no matter how hard she tried to shout out what her whole existence was screaming, only a low whisper escaped her mouth.

"Don't leave me…"

And then she remembered. Reito was standing behind her. Her body was made of stone, her legs weighted a tone when she decided to turn around and face him. During this movement her feelings were transformed into something else. Anger. She felt that she was able to kill the man only with the power of her thoughts, for making Mikoto cry, for making her run away…

But when she looked at him, when she stared into his eyes she saw his sadness and she immediately lost all her will to harm him. She couldn't hate him. She couldn't blame him… for anything.

She made two steps towards him, her stare still fixed into his eyes and she felt sorry. Sorry that she never felt love for him, that she loved his sister more than her life.

Reito made his first move after all this time. He turned his back to her and started walking down the road, putting distance between them. Mai was standing in front of the door watching him leaving until she couldn't see him anymore. The sun shined above her but the sunrays didn't reach her or warm her.

She got inside and closed the door behind her. She looked again at her house, at her empty hands that only a few hours were holding her happiness. Mai's lips repeating her name, the same lips that were kissing her yesterday…

She knew that something like that would happen… She knew that Mikoto would prefer to hurt her than hurt her brother… A bitter smile appeared at the realisation that she was proved right again. A smile that could melt the coldest heart…

Her legs weren't able to hold her weight anymore. She fell on her knees, looking ahead but without seeing. The smile was still there, frozen on her face and she didn't bother to remove it. Her vision blurred by the first tears that appeared in her eyes. These tears followed another and another… She was crying. Crying for the years that she lived together with Mikoto, for the years that she lived without her… For these few hours of happiness showing her how her life could be… She sat there crying and the time passed, but she didn't notice… The tears kept coming until she had no more to shed anymore. She was completely empty, even of her tears…

She didn't bother to get up, just sat there sinking into the dry stiff sorrow. She was alone. Again. 

-------------------------------------------------------

That was chapter 4.

I really really need your reviews for this…

I don't care what you'll say, just show me that you've read it!

Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello to everybody!**

First of all I have to say a huge thank you for your reviews! I am happy that people here like both my stories. I should say that I haven't abandoned 'How it all began'. I have just started writing the next chapter for it, so Second Chance's chapter 6 might take a little longer.

I'm sorry for this. I can see people keep asking me to update as soon as possible so I'll do my best!

My special thanks to my beta Bitten Ry as always.

Enjoy…

**A Second Chance – Chapter 5 **  
--------------------------------------

"Mai… please forgive me."

These were Mikoto's last words before she got out on the road. She ran and ran as fast as possible, as far as possible. Her eyes kept letting out tears, wetting her face, Mai's T-shirt… She had hurt two people that she loved more than anything in this world. People around her were staring at the young woman that was running on the street, passing by them at such a speed. She didn't notice them, just kept looking ahead…

Life is unfair. So unfair. There was no way she could choose Reito without hurting Mai. Or choose Mai without hurting Reito. _'Why? Why do I have to choose?'_

She stopped running and stood panting in an alley, resting her back against the wall of the building. Her body was aching from the fatigue but it was nothing comparing to the pain of her heart.

_'My heart… I wish I could split my heart in two and give a half to each one of them.'_

At Mai's place Reito was looking at her and his eyes were saying that she had betrayed him. But she loved Mai so much! Why couldn't he understand?

_'Maybe because he loves her too.'_ Her consciousness was playing the role of the devil's advocate. _'He loves her so much and he was hurt that you took her from him. And because you had slept with a woman.'_

Mikoto's face took on a surprised expression. This thought had never passed her mind before. He had caught her with a woman. And this made her… gay? She had slept with men before, but after last night she wasn't sure that she wanted to sleep with a man anymore. Or any other woman. Her heart was beating for only one person and her body followed her heart.

_'STOP!'_ She held her head in her hands. She had to put her thoughts in an order. She felt like going crazy hearing all these thoughts passing her mind one after another.

First she had to think of what she would say to Reito. She didn't want to speak to him about this. Not now, not ever. She wished that she could make him forget everything and they could continue living like nothing happened. But she couldn't. She knew that she had to explain everything to him eventually…

And Mai. She didn't have the courage to think about Mai. She looked so sad, so heartbroken when Mikoto left. She had asked Mai to forgive her but that wasn't enough. She could do nothing about the pain she had caused her.

It wasn't fated for them to be together after all.

Mikoto closed her eyes. Her eyelids made the last tears fall on the ground. There was only one solution in this: She had to get out of Mai's life as soon as possible.

Life without her would be a life without meaning, but she couldn't see Mai hurt anymore… She hoped that Mai would understand…

Again Reito was the reason she was leaving. Last time it was because she wanted to be beside Reito. He needed her there. And now… Now he could be an obstacle in her relationship with Mai and this would cause more unhappiness…

All her memories of the previous night were just like a dream now. And they had to remain this way. A pleasant dream… and she had just woken up. A dream that showed her what her life with Mai could be. A smiling happy Mai…

She looked around her. It took her more than a minute to realize where she was. She had to return home.

Her feet were walking at such a slow pace! She had to go back, although she didn't want to. She'd rather go to another planet than this.

Her eyes were fixed on the ground, without noticing how full of life the streets were. The world had died the exact moment she decided not to be with Mai anymore.

The half hour that elapsed seemed more like years for Mikoto. And finally she stopped in front of the gate of the mansion. She raised her eyes to take a look at the huge building before entering. This house was not welcoming her anymore…

She pushed open the heavy gate and walked into the large yard. The smell of the blossomed flowers reached her nostrils. Everything around her was so beautiful, so peaceful. She wondered what was waiting for her inside. Her hand dug inside her pocket and took her keys. She opened the door with a heavy heart.

_'Here it comes…'_

Mikoto looked around her. The house seemed empty. The clock on the wall showed 2 pm. Maybe Reito hadn't returned yet. Maybe Reito was still with Mai. A sudden panic made her spin quickly, facing the door again. What if Reito had hurt Mai? No, no. Reito was harmless and he loved Mai… He wouldn't hurt her!

But she wasn't sure… She had to go back to see with her own eyes if Mai was ok. At least physically… And then her attention was drawn towards the large dining room when she heard the sound of glass breaking. So he was here after all. The relief she felt for Mai's safety lasted for only a second.

Reito was here. She had to speak to him. Or she could go to her room and wait for him to calm down. She thought that the first was better idea. She wasn't a coward! She would explain everything to him and he would understand. Hopefully… She took a deep breath and opened the door.

Mikoto stood by the door and took a good look at the scene in front of her. It was Reito. Reito sitting behind the large table that they never used and in front of him an empty bottle of sake. In his hand was a broken cup and his blood was dripping on the table.

When she saw the blood she quickly snapped out of it and ran to her brother.

"Ani-ue!"

"DON'T CALL ME LIKE THAT!"

Mikoto stopped immediately as if she had crushed on an invisible wall. Reito was… mad. Mad and drunk. This was something that she had never seen before, nor expected ever to see. Reito who always seemed to have everything under control… Who loved her so much and had never said a bitter word to her. Now he was yelling at her and her feet were stuck to the floor.

She stared at him with an expression of terror. She didn't know what drunken Reito was capable of doing… Or saying. His last words were proof of that… Reito didn't bother to look at her when he spoke.

"You are not my sister anymore."

"Reito."

The sound of her voice speaking his name sounded so unfamiliar. She had never called him by his name before… But since he didn't want her to call him brother she had no choice.

"You're bleeding. Please let me take care of your wound."

"Don't come any closer!"

He opened his hand and the broken cup fell on the table. A large cut was clearly visible on his palm. The blood kept flowing out, creating a small dark crimson pool on the wood beneath his hand.

He watched the drops fall one after another. He wanted his body to bleed just like his soul.

"You betrayed me."

His eyes met Mikoto's for the first time that she came into the room. She was afraid, he could even smell her fear. That bastard Kokuyou had taught him everything about terror and fear. And nothing about love or kind feelings. Everything he had achieved in his life was out of his hard tiring efforts. But he wasn't so good in this after all. He hadn't achieved to earn what he wanted. 

"Why? Why? Why!"

A question he was asking himself more than Mikoto. His sister was standing speechless. Still. His voice was killing her.

"I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? And what happens if you're sorry? Does this take back any of the things you've done?"

"I guess not." She whispered.

"Did you sleep with her?"

Mikoto closed her eyes. She knew that this moment would come… There was no reason to lie to him.

"Yes."

"Are you… a lesbian?"

He didn't expect that he would ever have to ask Mikoto this question. But he had to know.

"I… don't know. I haven't slept with a woman before yesterday."

"And you never will again!"

He grabbed the bottle and brought it to his lips, drinking the last drops of sake remaining.

"You disgraced our family. You disgraced me… I won't allow this anymore…"

Mikoto wished that the floor would open up and swallow her. This Reito was not the Reito she knew. Did her actions have such an effect on him?

"And if that wasn't enough already… You had to sleep with her?"

_'I love her!'_ She wanted to scream this to him, to make him understand that it had to be her, it would always be her…

"You won't leave the house until I say so…" His determined angry voice echoed in the almost empty room.

"But-"  
Mikoto's first thought was her job. If she continued not appearing there they would fire her. Today was already her first unjustified absence…

"No buts! You'll do as I say! And you'll stop working at the college! We are more than rich! There's no need for you to work!"

His voice was so far from his polite usual one! He had stood up and his eyes emitted pure anger. This glance was piercing Mikoto's body, Mikoto's heart… This was not her Reito. This was a stranger that was speaking words that the sake was putting in his mouth. She decided not to object to what he was saying.

She should wait for him to calm down. Anyway she had chosen to stay with him. Once he understood that this was a decision she had made on her own, he wouldn't have to lock her in the house.

A life without Mai would be enough torture for her. There was no need to make her live a life without friends, without contacting other people.

Saying nothing she turned around and got out of the room, leaving Reito alone, standing next to the table. She went in her room and locked the door behind her. The mattress of her bed welcomed her and she rubbed her face on the soft pillow. Her eyelids hid the eyes behind them.

One night away from this bed was enough to change her whole life. To make her brother hate her…

"Mai." She should stop saying her name. She should stop thinking about her. If only she could erase her from her memory, from her life. _'Do I want this?'_ No, she didn't. How could she ever ask for something like that to happen?

A small smile appeared on her face when she thought about the first time that she took a good look of Mai.

It was when she had woken up in Mai's arms at the school after the ship incident. She had felt so secure there, inside Mai's warm embrace! Most of the students were gathered around them, looking at the girls that were lying inside a burning cycle in the middle of the school yard. They all seemed speechless. Mikoto could remember that when she opened her eyes she had no idea what had happened or who she was with.

This was the first time that she looked carefully at Mai's face. She felt like sinking into these light purple eyes. The soft red lips curved upwards and formed the most beautiful smile that she had ever seen.

Since that time she was seeking her embrace all the time. Inside her arms, on her chest she had found what was missing more from her life. A person caring for her. Tenderness. Love.

A lump in her throat made her realize that tears were coming again. If she wanted to forget Mai she had a lot of work to do… Every single moment of her school life were moments she had spent with her. She had shared her life with Mai for so many years!

The memories were countless. If she ever managed to let some of them go, there would still be so many left! But she had to try to forget. Once again.

"Mai… Goodbye."

------

"Oi, Shizuru! Hurry up!"

She locked the door and walked towards the motorbike. Natsuki was already on it, wearing her fit leather biker-suit. Shizuru checked for a moment the body of the woman and an amused grin appeared on her face. She never lost an opportunity to look at Natsuki's body, especially when she was wearing this tight suit… She sat behind her and wrapped her arms around Natsuki.

Natsuki turned on the engine and warned Shizuru woman as always.

"Hold on."

They started moving, their speed increasing as the seconds passed. Natsuki stopped the bike in front of KFC's and they got off.

Shizuru was making great progress in tolerating the incredible speed that they reached when Natsuki was riding her bike. This time it was only a light dizziness when she felt the steady floor of the pavement under her feet.

"Why do we have to eat here again?"

"Too many questions!" Natsuki passed the door first.

About an hour after that, they had finished eating and Natsuki was lighting a cigarette. Shizuru grabbed it and put it out on the ashtray.

"Do you think that black suits me? Because if you continue smoking these cigarettes I will be a widow someday!"

Natsuki laughed and stared at the woman opposite of her.

"Do you love me that much?"

"And more…"

The navy haired woman pretended a sad face.

"I can't stand so much love… When will you stop loving me?"

"Ara, ara! Does Natsuki want me to stop loving her? I'm so hurt!

Natsuki looked with love the woman opposite of her.

"If you ever stopped loving me, I would never forgive you."

Natsuki's face had become serious. She was looking into Shizuru's eyes when she was speaking. These eyes were dark crimson again. Natsuki often wondered how it was possible for the same eyes to look brown one moment and red the next…

Shizuru's hand reached for Natsuki's and their fingers entangled. She lowered her gaze on the two joined hands before facing Natsuki again.

"Natsuki, there is no possibility for this to happen…"

The wide smile on Shizuru's face brought a similar one to Natsuki. A young woman passed in front of their table and seeing her Natsuki remembered about last day's incident.

"One of these days Mai might thank you for something."

"Why? I can't remember doing anything."

"Yesterday you stayed late at school and I was bored so I asked her to come here and have lunch. I tried to tell you yesterday but you didn't let me finish. When we were eating Mikoto came in."

Shizuru's astonished face made Natsuki laugh.

"Do you believe this? And we ate together, the three of us! I left Mai alone with Mikoto after that. Maybe she'll try to beat me up next time we meet."

"I hoped everything went fine between them."

"Yeah, me too. I wondered what happened…"

"Why don't you call her?"

"You're right!"

Without wasting any more time Natsuki pressed the buttons and held the phone next to her ear. Mai's phone rang once, twice, three times and continued after Natsuki stopped counting. She knit her eyebrows in question.

"Where is she? She didn't answer her phone."

Shizuru checked the time.

"Do you want to stop by her house? Just to make sure she's all right."

"You are full of great ideas today, do you know that?"

"I'm always full of great ideas…"

"Yeah, right!"

The bike was almost flying as the pair was heading towards Mai's house. The sound of the bike stopped when Natsuki parked the vehicle next to her door. She stared at the open windows.

"She's inside."

Shizuru rang the doorbell and they waited. The time passed but there was no sign of Mai. She pressed the button again.

"Something's not right." Natsuki was beginning to worry.

"Mai!" She shouted Mai's name, wishing that nothing bad had happened to her.

She turned to look at Shizuru. The woman's serious expression showed her that she wasn't the only one concerned.

"Mai!"

The door opened and Mai appeared behind it. A Mai prostrated with grief.

"Mai! What happened?"

Natsuki ran to her and wrapped her arms around Mai's body. She pushed her gently inside the house.

"Please tell me what happened."

The volume of her voice was so low that her words were hardly heard. Natsuki could feel Mai's emotions passing from her body into her own.

Mai's arms were placed around Natsuki's neck and she broke down. Natsuki stood silently, holding the weeping woman. Shizuru stood behind Natsuki watching the whole scene.

Sometimes it was good for someone to cry. Tears left the body and with these some of the sadness and the pain. But maybe this wasn't one of these times. Mai seemed to have already cried a lot and yet Shizuru could tell that she wasn't feeling any better.

The sobs started calming down until Mai stopped crying. She raised her head from Natsuki's shoulder and looked at her green eyes.

"Mikoto…" Her voice hadn't returned to normal yet and her throat ached from the long time crying.

"What about her?"

Mai left Natsuki's embrace and walked into the next room. She threw herself on a chair and waited for the pair to sit down. She brought her hands together and entangled her fingers. With her eyes on her hands she started explaining.

"After you left us in the diner's we went to her house. I cooked for her… and left just after she had finished eating. I was afraid that Reito would come home. I didn't know what to say to him if something like that happened."

A small pause before she resumed speaking. It was really hard to remember all the incidents of the previous day and even harder to describe them.

"I came here and wasn't sure if I would see her again. And then the doorbell rang and it was her. I didn't know that I was capable of feeling so much happiness. I kissed her and she kissed me back… And there's more… We slept together and she spent the night here."

"And this isn't a good thing?"

Shizuru's calm melodic voice was interrupted by Natsuki's barking.

"This is great!"

Mai looked at the blue haired woman's excited face and she hated to take away her smile.

"This morning I opened the door to Reito."

She was right. The smile disappeared and her face turned white.

"He found out about us. And Mikoto left crying. I lost her…"

"And Reito?"

"Reito left without saying a single word. His expression, his eyes showed that he wasn't so pleased about this."

"I wonder why he came…"

They both turned to look at Shizuru who was now standing next to the window and seemed troubled. Natsuki turned to Mai and tried to help her calm down.

"How do you know that she won't come back?"

"I know… I know her better than anyone. Even better than Takumi." She sighed. "She chose her brother over me. There is no mistake in this."

"There is a great possibility that Reito came here looking for you and not for his sister." Shizuru's mind was working at full power all this time. "He loved you. I knew that although he never admitted this to me."

"He did to me." Mai's voice sounded flat.

"He did?"

"Yes. And I turned him down. And I'm sorry but if he came here looking for me I'd have to repeat it. There's no possible way I could let anyone inside my heart except Mikoto."

"What do you think?" Natsuki turned to Shizuru for advice. She was the calmer from the three of them and she always had a quick handy solution for cases like this.

"So you don't love him?"

"No." Mai's honest answer.

"What about her? Do you think she loved you?"

"I think so… That's what she said yesterday."

"Then you should go and speak with Reito. I can see that he's the only obstacle in your happiness."

"I don't think so. If Mikoto wants me then she'll come to me. I have made my feelings clear."

"And you think that Reito would let her come to you? If he still wants you then he won't give you away so easily." This time it was Natsuki that spoke.

Mai thought about these last words. Natsuki was right! She was a fool to believe that she should just wait doing nothing. She shouldn't let Mikoto go. Not again.

There was something she had to do. Mai knew that Mikoto loved her… She maybe felt obligation to be by his side but it wasn't right. It wasn't fair for Mikoto. She only had to make her understand, to make her open up her eyes and see the truth.

"I'll go!"

Mai's loud tone made the women jump on their seats. They looked at each other satisfied.

"But I'll go alone." Mai's sadness was gone. Her face looked serious, but she was smiling. _'We make our own life. If we don't try to force things to happen the way we want them, we might regret it for the rest of our life.'_

She stood up and looked determined at the two women. What importance was Reito's opinion when Mikoto and she loved each other so much? She wasn't afraid for him. She never did. Not even when Kokuyou no Kimi was alive. Reito was just a man…

"I'm out of here!"

She started walking to get out of the room and then she stopped. She turned around and returned to the women, who were sitting side by side on the couch.

"Thank you! I love you!"

And before they had the time to speak or react she had bended her body and had placed a quick kiss on Natsuki's cheek. Natsuki's eyes opened wide as she saw Mai repeat the same action on Shizuru.

Mai ran out of the room and Shizuru looked at Natsuki and giggled.

"I think we gave her too much confidence…" Natsuki sighed.

"She'll need all of it. Reito is really tough."

Mai closed the door leaving the couple alone in her house. The light of the sun above her was blinding her and she raised her hand to shadow her eyes. She had to be strong for both her and Mikoto. This was the time to claim what originally was hers.

Life had given her a second chance and she'd better not let it go wasted. She started walking. Reito's mansion should be this way…

------------------------------

This was chapter 5. I hope you liked it!

I'll be waiting for your reviews! Thank you for reading!

KISSES

Irina67


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everybody!  
OMG it fells like a year has passed since the last time I posted an update here.  
Please forgive me for the delay. Again I hope this chapter is worth of your waiting.

My huge THANKS to my beta Corona who corrected the errors in this chapter. 

And my huge THANKS to everyone for reading this.

Please enjoy….

**Mai HiME: A Second Chance - Chapter 6**  
---------------------------------------------------------

"Life had given her a second chance and she'd better not let it go wasted."

Mai was walking steadily towards Reito's mansion. The hot sun shining above her head blinding her with its brightness didn't bother her. Her pace was quick as she hurried to reach the mansion as rapidly as possible. Mikoto was rightfully hers. No man could take her away from her. Not even her brother!

She decided not to go by bus. It would only mean more time lost waiting for it. Too much time had passed already, she could not delay any longer. Mai didn't know what happened between Mikoto and Reito since the time they left her house. There was a possibility that they hadn't met yet, but if they had then a lot of things could have happened. She was sure that Reito wouldn't hurt his sister, he wouldn't dare to do something like that…would he?

She stopped walking when she reached the mansion. Mai raised her head and took a good look at the huge building. No matter how powerful Reito was, she would take back Mikoto. She pushed the heavy gate and entered the yard.

---

"Mai… Goodbye."

Goodbye, the most bitter of all words. A word she had said to her friend, her lover. She pushed her face on the pillow as if it was possible to stop the tears this way. But it didn't help. They just kept coming out, wetting her face and the pillow. Maybe crying was a good solution for her condition. Maybe it would take away some of the sorrow and afterwards she would be able to think more clearly. Although she had already made up her mind…

_'Oh, I should stop crying! I'm not a little girl anymore!'_

Hiding in her room, sobbing, leaving the world outside wasn't something she could do anymore. She closed her eyes, yet the tears kept coming. Why didn't her eyes obey her? Or her heart? She had lost control…

So she surrendered. She couldn't say how much time had passed until her eyes dried up. She didn't try to get up, to see how Reito was. Maybe she should check later, but not now…

---

At first it was completely dark. She looked around her but she could see absolutely nothing. She felt alone, cold, afraid. Afraid… She wasn't used to this emotion. Fear wasn't something she had felt many times in her life.

She turned around, not sure if she should walk. She wouldn't be able to see where she was going. Soon her eyes adjusted to the darkness and she noticed a small light dot ahead of her. Could it be her way out of this place? Mikoto smiled. She started walking towards it, slowly at first but quickly increasing her speed, impatient to see what was there, to get out of the darkness as soon as possible.

The dot was becoming bigger as she was approaching it and it transformed into a door. The light coming through it made her eyes hurt, but she chose to pass through anyway. She had no idea where this might lead but anywhere would be better than this emptiness.

Mikoto looked around her, waiting for her eyes to become accustomed to the brightness. This new place was warm and it gave her a feeling of security. She recognized the place at once. It was Mai's bedroom. Her eyes travelled around the room, until they found Mai sitting on the side of her bed. The only thing she could see was her back. She hesitantly moved nearer and sat just by her on the bed. She didn't speak to her, nor try to hug her or kiss her. She just waited to see her reaction. Mai didn't move. As if she hadn't noticed her. Her gaze was fixed on the floor. Mikoto saw her sadness, her unhappy face. It hurt to see her this way.

"Mai."

Mikoto called her name. Mai slowly turned her head and her bright eyes locked with Mikoto's. She gave her that special smile, the one that that made her heart ache; so much love couldn't fit in such a little heart…

"Mikoto!"

Mai's hand cupped her cheek. Mikoto closed her eyes and reached with her lips for this soft hand and kissed it. But as long as her lips left the hand she felt something else pressed on them. Mai's lips. Mikoto felt that at any second her heart might stop beating. This kiss was all she was waiting for, all she needed to forget everything about the darkness she was in only a few minutes ago, about the emptiness that it made her feel inside. She was full, happy.

As long as the kiss ended and their lips separated, Mikoto opened her eyes. The expression on Mai's face was different now. The smile hadn't left it but now it wasn't a happy smile anymore. It was full of bitterness, sadness. Mikoto opened her mouth to ask her why but the words never came out, because just then the strangest thing happened. Mai started to fade away! She was slowly becoming transparent!

"MAI!"

She shouted her name but she didn't seem to listen. Her hands tried to touch her, to prevent this. Agony filled her. Her fingers couldn't feel Mai, they just passed through her figure. Unable to do anything she watched her disappear. Within seconds Mai wasn't visible anymore. Mikoto stayed there looking at the empty bed. Mai was gone…

She stood up and opened the door. This room wasn't pleasant anymore. The feelings she had felt when she first entered it, when they kissed had vanished. This room had absolutely no meaning anymore, nothing in this house had meaning since their owner wasn't in this world. She wanted to leave.

She quickly passed the door and she found herself standing in her own room. The door closed behind her on its own. She turned around to look at it and she frowned. It wasn't there anymore! Mikoto examined around her the familiar environment. Everything was in place. And then she noticed it. It was placed a few meters away from her, leant against the wall. Her heart melted at this sight. So many years had passed! She had missed it so much!

Mikoto approached the black sword and with trembling hands she picked it up.

"Miroku!"

It seemed so different now! So light! She swung it around a couple of times. It was hard to believe that it was the same sword that she was dragging around when she was a HiME.

A HiME. Her hand reached for the place that the birthmark used to be. She smiled and looked at her arm. Her smile froze on her lips the same exact time that her gaze reached the pink flesh.

"What the hell!"

The birthmark was there! Her eyes opened wide, she checked again to make sure that she hadn't mistaken it! No, this wasn't a mistake. It was the HiME mark!

A sudden panic made her grab Miroku and run out of the room. She found herself standing in the dining room, where she had left Reito. He was still there, standing beside the window, looking outside. As soon as he sensed her he turned around. Reito was smiling… Terror filled her as a certain thought passed through her mind.

"Welcome my little Mikoto."

Mikoto suddenly felt Miroku coming to life. Many red signs appeared on its black blade, signs that resembled eyes opening. She had seen that happening countless times before.

"I can see you've found Miroku."

She looked carefully at his face. That smile, that evil smile… His eyes were different too. Their colour was different.

"NOOO!"

---

Mikoto woke up covered in sweat. It was a dream. A really scary and disturbing dream though. She got off the bed and looked at the alarm clock on her night table. She had slept for only a few minutes. Yet the dream seemed to last for hours! Her heart was still beating furiously. She could remember everything. Reito, Miroku, Mai…

She had lost Mai in that dream as she would lose her in her real life. This was the way that Mai would probably disappear from her memories until Mikoto wouldn't even remember her face, her sweet voice. It hurt so much to even think about it! But it was necessary…

And Reito. At the scene she saw happening in her dream she felt her heart full with fear. Even though it was a dream it was too vivid and too scary to leave her unaffected. Poor Reito! He suffered so much during the Festival! He was manipulated, used by this monster and he could do nothing about that… But it was a long time ago. Now he was free and everything was normal again. Well almost everything…

---

Mikoto had left. I had stood there, watched her turn around, walk out of the room. I had no idea where she was heading. I wondered if she was going to abandon me. I wouldn't blame her, I had said things that I didn't mean. I even said that she wasn't my sister anymore… What a terrible lie! How could I deny the only person that stood by me all these years, that loved me so much?

Relieved I heard the door of her room close. I lowered my gaze on my bleeding hand. The cut was quite deep but I didn't feel any pain. I had drunk a lot. I knew it just by looking at the empty bottle on the table. I could feel it just by looking around me. The room was spinning and I was desperately trying to surpass this dizziness. Maybe my condition was the reason for the absence of pain on my hand.

I had tried to drown my sorrow in sake. But that damn alcohol didn't help at all! My mind was still clear enough to remember everything. The beautiful smile disappearing on Mai's face, the tears on my little sister's eyes, them being together, me being alone…

I had tried so much to forget her. Or at least get over her! This wasn't normal anymore. So many people had forgotten their teenage loves and moved on with their lives. But it seemed to work differently with me. I guess because she was my first real love or because I felt back then that she wasn't uninterested in me…

The emptiness in my chest hurt. It felt as if my heart was ripped out leaving a hole in its place. I wondered if I could ever feel happiness again. Or at least any pleasant feelings.

Why couldn't things have happened a different way? I could have Mai as my loving wife and Mikoto as my dear little sister. That way everything would be all right. A small smile appeared on my face as I thought Mai in a wedding dress. She would be astonishing, breathtaking. My bride…

Suddenly I felt no need to sit down. Maybe nothing was lost. Maybe it wasn't too late for me to live this happiness. I would have to make Mai love me. I almost succeeded in this when she still was a HiME. I had been so close to kissing her if that bastard Tate hadn't appeared and ruin everything!

I am handsome, there's no doubt about it. Women running behind me all the time, trying to please me in every possible way made me realize that I had become an attractive man. Some of the times I accepted their offer, accepted their company, even slept with them. But left aside the pleasure of a few moments, I felt nothing more for them. There were some times that I didn't even feel this pleasure. I was kissing a woman, fondling her and saw Mai's face on her face, it was Mai's body that I was touching. I don't know if any of them realized what I was thinking while having sex with them and the truth is that I didn't care if they did. I wanted her, I still do.

I should think of a way to make her love me. She had to feel for me or else there would be no meaning in us being together. I had thought so many times of making her mine. It wouldn't be difficult. But it wouldn't be enough for me. I wanted the whole Mai, body and soul.

I felt power running through my body. No matter how much I had drunk it had absolutely no effect on me anymore. My hands closed tightly into a fist. I wondered… Should I go to her place? I should talk to her, make her realize what her destiny was, how her future should be. Our future…

The sound of the doorbell ringing interrupted my thoughts. Who was it this time? I wanted to see no one. This wasn't a time for visitors now! I had to think about what to do next. Mikoto was in her room and I had decided not to go in there. Whoever this was would leave soon.

---

The sound of the doorbell puzzled her. Almost no one visited them in this house. During the last year Reito was always away working and she preferred not to meet her friends here. She liked to go out, to see people. So the sound of the doorbell was something unusual. She stared at herself in the mirror. She looked terrible. The black marks under her eyes showed that she had cried. She couldn't open the door like that! The visitor would ask questions, questions she wouldn't like to answer…

Besides Reito was in a really bad condition too. What if it was someone from his work? The doorbell rang again. And again. Maybe it was something important. She decided to go.

Mikoto quickly walked through the hall and reached the main door. The last thought before opening it was that she should get rid of the visitor before Reito comes out of the dining room. Despite everything she still loved him; she didn't want him to be humiliated.

Her hand reached for the doorknob. The door opened and behind it appeared the sun. The sun on a beautiful face. Mai's face. Why hadn't she thought of this earlier? She knew Mai so well! A person like her wouldn't just give up so easily! She felt more than ever the need to run to her, wrap her arms around her. But she didn't move. The dream was so vivid in her mind again. No matter how much this hurt she had to let Mai go. The only thing was that it was so difficult now that she was actually standing opposite of her, looking into her eyes.

Mai didn't speak. She just smiled. Her happy face made Mikoto's knees go weak. Mai moved closer and stopped right in front of her. She raised her arms and put them around the younger girl.

Suddenly Mikoto remembered about Reito. Maybe it wasn't the right time for Mai to meet with him.

"Mai I think you should leave."

She loosened her embrace over Mikoto so that she'd be able to look at her face.

"Mikoto… Don't ask me to leave. If I leave then you'll leave with me."

"Mai you don't understand-"

"Mikoto I do understand. That's why I'm here now."

"No, you don't know. Reito…"

Mikoto hesitated before continuing speaking. A thought passed through Mai's mind. _'Could it be?'_

"Don't tell me he hurt you? Tell me, did he do anything to you?"

"No, no! But he's drunk. And really angry."

"Reito is drunk?"

Mai looked puzzled at her. She never expected to hear something like this. Reito seemed so gentle, so proper. Well time changes people and a lot of time had passed since their school years…

Mai grabbed Mikoto's wrist and talked in such a voice that showed how much confidence this woman had.

"We'll have to leave. I came to talk to him but this cannot happen if he's like that. And I cannot leave you alone with him now that I know that he's drunk!"

"Mai…"

Mikoto wanted to tell her about her decision. But there wasn't a way to say something like this without wiping the smile of her face. Without breaking her heart. She could tell that Mai had come to take her with her, to claim her love. She smiled. She would always have her love, no matter what would happen. But she couldn't go with her. She couldn't leave Reito alone. Would Mai be able to understand something like this?

She closed her eyes and gathered as much courage as she could in an attempt to say it.

"Mai… I… I can't come with you."

That's it! She had said it. Her eyes remained closed. Deep inside she didn't want to open them after saying this, she didn't want to see the sadness on her face…

"I know…"

Her voice didn't seem sad. She quickly opened her eyes and saw her face. Mai was still smiling! She wondered if Mai had really understood what she had just said.

"I know how you feel about Reito. I know that you want to be by his side, to take care of him, but Mikoto you should think about yourself too. Reito is a grown man, he can take care of himself. Many men at his age live all alone."

Mai's hand reached for her cheek, just like in the dream. This soft warm palm against her face… She wanted to touch this palm with her lips, to kiss it but in a silly way she was afraid that after that, the dream might come true and Mai would disappear once more. She tried to think about what Mai had just said. She was asking her to leave Reito and go with her, live her life side by side with Mai… Could she do something like this? And most importantly should she do something like this?

Suddenly she noticed a change on Mai's characteristics. Her beautiful face had taken a rough expression and she seemed to look at something behind her back.

_'Reito?'_

She turned around to see with her own eyes what Mai was looking. The image of Reito shouting at her, speaking these words that hurt, the image of the drunken Reito was still in her mind. But as soon as she had the chance to see him she stood there puzzled! Where was the Reito that she encountered just some time ago? This was strange…

---

Mai was ready to speak with him. She would do anything it'd take to get what she wanted. Honestly she felt a little relieved when Mikoto appeared behind the door.

Her heart broke at the sight of her lover. It was obvious Mikoto had been crying. Mai knew that she must be in pain; she knew that Mikoto loved her and she was denying her because of Reito. But she wouldn't allow this to continue. That was the reason that had brought her to this house. It sounded selfish but she wasn't doing this just for herself, she was doing this for both of them. She knew Mikoto like the back of her hand. The few hours that they had spent together after their reuniting showed her that the girl might look more grown, more mature but deep inside she was the same old Mikoto that was looking for love, tenderness, safety. And Mai knew that she was able to give to her everything she needed. In fact she would be more than willing to give them, because she loved Mikoto very much, more than she ever let herself believe before yesterday.

Mikoto tried to make her leave. As if it was so simple. She couldn't leave, she didn't want to. When Mikoto told her that Reito was drunk, panic filled her. Normally Reito wouldn't do anything stupid like hurt his sister but sometimes alcohol made even the kindest of people act in ways that they regretted later. Thank god Mikoto looked fine and she assured her that he hadn't harmed her but Mai wasn't sure that it would remain this way. She had to get Mikoto away from him. Well that was her original intention anyway, but now she had one more reason for not leaving without her.

When Mikoto started speaking, trying to explain why she couldn't go with her, Mai knew that all she had to do was look into these gorgeous golden eyes and try to convince her. Mikoto had to realize what needed to be done, what she should choose for her next action.

She started explaining to her that she should care more about herself and choose what was better for her. For a moment she had the impression that the girl was ready to give in and come with her. She could feel the hope in her chest, hope that maybe she was able to achieve her purpose. But within seconds her hopes were ripped off as Reito's figure appeared behind Mikoto. The wide smile on his face puzzled her. She looked at Mikoto, then back at him.

"Mai-san… you're here!"

_'What is this?'_ Mai didn't know how she should react to this. The change from this morning's Reito was indescribable. He didn't seem angry or sad anymore. He seemed… pleased! She saw Mikoto staring at him with the same surprise she had. Maybe more…

Anyway Mikoto was the one who had seen him drunk only about an hour ago. She was the one that tried to warn Mai, that had asked her to leave before Reito appeared. She was expecting to see him in the same condition she had left him.

"Reito…"

It was Mai that had spoken first.

"Please come in! Don't stand in the doorway like that!"

Mikoto's eyes opened even wider. She fought the urge to scream. What was happening? She moved to one side so that Mai could enter the house. Mai's steps were steady and she slowly passed Mikoto and stood in front of Reito. Mikoto wanted to pull Mai by her clothes, by her arm, in any possible way in order to prevent this. She didn't want Mai to be so close to her brother. Something was definitely wrong with him. However, she didn't move. She stood still, watching Reito bending his body, bowing to Mai.

"Mai-san, we didn't have the chance to greet properly this morning. It's been a while since the last time we met, hasn't it?"

Reito acted weird. As if nothing had happened. As if someone had brainwashed him or just erased his memory. Mai felt the need to shout at him 'Hey it's me that have slept with Mikoto, your sister! I'm the same person that has come now to your house to take her away from you!'. She wondered if this smile would continue to shine on his face if she actually said those words to him. Mikoto closed the heavy door behind her and the hall lost most of its light.

"Reito we have to talk."

"I'd be more than pleased to speak with you. Please, come this way."

His arm was raised and he showed Mai the door to the dining room. Mai walked into the room and Mikoto tried to follow her but as soon as she reached the door Reito stopped her.

"Mikoto I'd like to speak with Mai… in private."

_'WHAT!'_

Mikoto's glare was capable of killing him. She looked at Mai. She didn't want to leave them alone. Her eyes were full of plead, begging Mai to say something. But she said absolutely nothing. Her nod showed that she would be all right. Mai wanted to have this conversation with Reito, it was one of the reasons she had come. And after their talk would be over she'd take Mikoto and leave this place. The disappointment was obvious on Mikoto's face. Mai knew how much she wanted to be there, to hear what they had to say but maybe talking in private was a better idea. This way Reito wouldn't hold back what he had to say and neither would she. They needed to be honest with each other, make things clear.

Mikoto left. Mai hoped that she wasn't angry at her. That she could understand the reason she left her out of this. Reito closed the door and headed to the table. He pulled out the chair and waited for Mai to sit down. Then he sat next to her.

The first minute was rather awkward for both of them. They didn't say a word. Just looked at each other for a second and then their eyes travelled around the room. Mai wasn't exactly sure what she should say, where she should begin. But she had to speak eventually. So she took a deep breath and started talking.

"Reito… one of the reasons I am here now is because I wanted to speak with you."

"Please forgive me for being rude. Do you want something to drink?"

Mai's eyes opened wide in surprise.

"No thank you."

She frowned. Why did he call her in here? Did he have no intention of talking with her about her relationship with Mikoto? Well maybe he hadn't but she had. There was no meaning in fooling around like that.

"Reito I love your sister."

The words came so easily, as if she was saying the most natural thing. She watched carefully at his expression, waiting for his reaction. Not even a single muscle moved. Mai had no idea what he was thinking; he was unreadable as usual. This reminded her of Shizuru; her face was most of the times unreadable as his. Many times she had wondered how this was possible for these two to be so similar…

"I love her too. Mikoto is my previous little sister."

"She's not a little girl anymore and you know than better than anyone. She's an adult and she's mature enough to know what she wants."

Mai didn't give him any chance to escape. She would say all these things that she wanted to tell him and he would listen whether he wanted to or not.

"And what is it that she wants?"

Mai could sense irony in the tone of his voice. Did he expect her to hesitate?

_'She wants me!'_

She wanted to shout it to him, to make him understand that they wanted to be together, but instead of this she heard herself saying something else.

"Mikoto needs love, affection, a person to care for her."

"She has more than enough from me. I'll always love her. Always be by her side protecting her, supporting her."

"Yes I know you will but this is not the kind of love I was referring to. When I said love I meant romantic love."

"Well romantic love isn't something you can force. I'm sure that someday she'll find a man perfect for her that will give her anything she needs."

Mai could feel the blood boiling in her veins. She knew that Reito understood perfectly what her point was but he was constantly twisting her words, leading the conversation where he wanted. And she had no time for games…

"She won't have to wait so long. She had found the person she needs by her side and it's not a man. Mikoto, your sister is in love with me. And I love her too in the same way. This love keeps us connected in the most inseparable way. You found out about us this morning and this scared Mikoto, made her ran away. I could easily leave things as they are, if I knew that she would be happy this way, but if I said something like that it would be a terrible lie. So I came to take her with me and inform you about what I'm going to do."

"Women cannot love women this way. It is totally wrong. I won't let her disgrace our family, disgrace me this way. You know I won't permit something like this."

Mai smiled. It was safe to do so, because he had stood up and wasn't facing her anymore. His voice was serious and she was pleased. Finally they would have a decent conversation, without evasions. She hurried to respond to his latest words.

"There isn't right or wrong when it's about love. You cannot choose who you love. The only think you can do is accepting your feelings and aim for happiness beside the person you care for. Besides I don't remember asking your permission."

"Then you should! Because Mikoto is _my_ sister. _My_ sister that _I_ took care of during all these years that you were away from her, I worked hard to make her the woman that you see now. So don't you ever say that I don't have the right to say what is right and what is wrong for her!"

He was yelling. His expression emitted pure anger, but Mai's was calm. She felt annoyed by him and the way that he was thinking, but she didn't want to lower the level of this conversation. Reito was ready for a fight but she wouldn't give it to him. Although she was hardly holding herself back…

"You don't own people Reito. Nobody does. Not even if they are members of your family. You can advise them, suggest what they should do with their life but you can never demand from them to follow your advice, because they have will of their own and in the end they do what they think that is better, not what you command them to do!"

"I'D NEVER LET MIKOTO LEAVE WITH YOU!"

He punched with his closed fist the table and he yelled so loud that his voice must have echoed in the whole mansion. Mai wondered if Mikoto was far enough away or if she had heard him. His wound started bleeding again, but his clenched fingers didn't allow the blood out of his palm.

Mai thought that this was more than enough. She was doing her best to keep calm, but this wasn't something she could accept so simply. She stood up and pinned her angry glare to his face.

"WATCH US! WE'RE LEAVING TOGETHER WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!"

She started walking towards the door, feeling her heart beating furiously. She was done with trying to hide her feelings from him.

"Our conversation is over Reito!"

She reached for the door when suddenly his hand grabbed her arm. Her body was stopped by the strong pull.

"Mai I won't let Mikoto leave with you. I can't let her leave with you. Not with you…"

His voice was a whisper. She turned around to face him. What was wrong with this man? Why couldn't he understand what she was saying to him? She kept staring at him in surprise. His mood had changed to incredibly fast! He didn't dare to look at her face now. His gaze was fixed on their touch, on his hand that was firmly holding her.

"I was angry when I saw you with Mikoto this morning. But the sadness that followed this anger was stronger. I was sad because I love you. Because I want you by my side. I had told this to you a long time ago and you rejected me. I hoped that time was the cure, that it could change the way I was feeling about you, but it just made my emotions stronger. You are the only woman that can make me happy, that can make me whole. I know that you need someone like me in your life so please don't reject my feelings again."

Mai had frozen. She was expecting to hear something like this from him, but not after what she had just said about his sister. Every single second that she was spending with Reito was making her even angrier!

"And what makes you think that I need a person like you?"

"Mai let's face the truth. A little girl like Mikoto cannot offer what a real woman like you wants. You need to feel safe, loved, to rest between the strong arms of a man, a man that could provide you with anything you need. A man like me. Nobody in this world could love you more than I do. I admire you and respect you. I understand you more than anybody else. For your whole life until now you were the protector of the people you loved. I think it's time to be the protected."

He was smilling. She looked annoyed at him. This smile was driving her crazy! She saw his head rising until their eyes met.

"So just a second ago you knew what Mikoto wanted. Now you know what I want too! And you say you understand me. If you really understood then this conversation would have ended a long time ago."

His face was slowly taking the sad expression he had this morning. Suddenly she felt sorry for him. He was in love, desperately, she knew that he was selfish enough to hide his true feelings all this time. For him to expose himself like this showed that he had no other resort. But she couldn't help him. Her heart belonged to another person.

"Reito, I'm sorry. I don't love you. I really like you and it's unpleasant to break you heart like that but it's the truth. I want to be honest with you. You must forget about me."

His hand slipped down her arm, leaving a small trace of blood on her skin. Mai noticed the wetness and when she saw the read line she realized that it was his blood.

"Reito you are bleeding. Let me see that."

She caught his hand but he quickly pulled it back. She understood that he was angry. It was to be expected. She had just turned him down; a man with even the smallest amount of self respect would be at least a little angry. She saw him walking away, turning his back to her. This was the announcement of the end of their talk. Mai didn't have anything else to tell him. She opened the door and went out in the hall. Now she had to find Mikoto…

---

Mikoto had walked into her room. Mai was with Reito in the dining room and they didn't want her there. Moreover Reito was acting really strange. She didn't know what the reason for this change in his mood was. He seemed absolutely sober when only a while ago he was a Reito she couldn't even recognize as her brother…

From the quick look of the inside of the room she had stolen, she noticed that the bottle wasn't on the table anymore. The broken glass wasn't there either. Was it possible that Reito had guessed who their visitor was? In an instance every piece of the puzzle came in place. That was the reason he behaved like that! He was trying to charm Mai. And he had all the equipment to achieve something like this. He was handsome, polite, smart, humorous. Women were constantly running after him. Even Mai seemed to like him back at school. The strong pang in her chest stopped her breath, probably her heart too!

What if Mai falls for him? If she still likes him then it would be a piece of cake for Reito to make her love him… Suddenly her room was too small. She felt the urge to get out, to rush into the dining room and take Mai away from him.

She had completely forgotten about her decision to forget Mai. All she could think of was Reito trying to make her love him, while they were shut up in that damn room! She ran down the hall and stood just outside the door. The sound of their voices reached her ears like a whisper. Her imagination was picturing Reito carrying Mai's hand, trying to seduce her, kiss her…

NO! This wasn't right! He couldn't do these things to Mai! She wouldn't allow this! She grabbed the knob but before she had the time to open the door she heard something that made her blood froze in her veins.

"I'D NEVER LET MIKOTO LEAVE WITH YOU!"

It was Reito. And he was really really pissed off. She had never heard him shout so loud before. He would definitely have a sore throat tomorrow. By the time that her brain processed the words she had heard a smile had appeared on her face. So Mai still insisted in leaving with her.

"WATCH US! WE'RE LEAVING TOGETHER WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!"

This voice was Mai's. She sounded angry too. Mikoto realized that their conversation would soon be over. No matter how much she wanted to see what they were doing or to hear what they were saying, she had to return to her room. It wouldn't be good if someone got out of the room and found her standing there, behind the door.

In her room she stood in front of the mirror and looked at her reflection. These feelings she was experiencing were totally new for her. The truth is that she had never felt for someone so deep and strong feelings she had for Mai and she had never risked of losing a person she loved like this. She wondered if this emotion really had a basis or if she was exaggerating.  
She stared into her own eyes. Most of the times her image in this mirror was satisfying but now… She couldn't tell now.

The sound of the door opening made her realize that Reito and Mai had finished talking. She wondered in what condition they both were now. She run out of her room and she found herself face to face with Mai.

_'Why am I waiting for her to tell me that she's leaving without me?'_

"Mikoto I'm leaving…"

_'I knew it! Why did I have to follow Reito in the first place? I abandoned her…'_

It didn't matter anymore if Mai had accepted Reito's feelings or if she didn't. The only thing that mattered was that she was leaving without her.

"I understand."

No, she shouldn't cry now. This could only make things harder. She should be strong and respect her friend's decision.

"Goodbye."

Mai looked puzzled at her. What was Mikoto saying?

"Mikoto, I'm not the person you should say goodbye. I think Reito is the right person for this. Because you are coming with me."

Mikoto blinked.

"Why are you looking me like that? I told you that I love you more than anything. What could possible change this love in only a few minutes? Reito can't, if that's what you're thinking about."

Mikoto couldn't remember moving so quickly before. In an instance her hands were wrapped around Mai's body and she was holding her so tightly that Mai thought for a moment that she would break her ribs. Mikoto's lips were pressed on Mai's kissing her with far more love and passion than Mai ever expected to feel from a kiss.

Mikoto was happy. Happier than she had ever been, happier that she had ever even dreamt of being. Mai had asked her to follow her and she would, no matter where they were going. She would follow her to the end of the world! All her worries just a few seconds ago, about Reito trying to take Mai from her, the fear that she might lose her forever, seemed stupid now. The long years that had passed without her had absolutely no meaning anymore…

She had obviously changed her mind. Reito was her brother, she loved him and she always would. And if he really loved her too and wanted her happiness then he would understand why she was leaving him to live with Mai. Reito was a remarkable man. Soon he'd find a woman suitable for him and he would experience the satisfaction she felt now, of receiving as much love as you are giving, of being with the person you love.

Mai had responded at once to her kiss. Mikoto didn't care if Reito saw them kissing like that. He'd have to get used to this sight, because tenderness and caring would be the only thing he'd ever have the chance of seeing between her and Mai in the future.

Their kiss continued, getting deeper until Mikoto felt desire filling her. Right then she broke the kiss and looked at Mai, trying to catch her breath. This wasn't the time or the place for this now. They'd have all they time they wanted as soon as they return to Mai's house… What had to be done next was talking to Reito, letting him know that she was leaving with Mai.

"I think we should get going."

Mai had spoken her thoughts. Their fingers entangled and they smiled to each other.

"We'll have to speak to Reito."

"I have. Now it's your turn."

Mai prayed that Mikoto wouldn't lose her determination when she faced him. She walked in front and her friend followed her. They both entered the room, but the youngest woman was the one that came near him. He turned to look at his companions. His expression showed nothing about his feelings. Mikoto wondered if he was doing it on purpose, if he was trying to shield himself this way. She took a deep breath. What she was going to say wasn't easy.

"Ani-ue… I'm going with Mai."

"So you're leaving…"

His eyes darted from Mikoto to Mai and back to Mikoto.

"Then there is only one thing left to say. Goodbye."

Mikoto watched him turn his back to her. She could sense sadness in his voice and something more… Something like restrained anger. She didn't want their separation to be this cold. She didn't even want this to be a separation. She had chosen to live with Mai but this didn't mean that she would stop caring for him… There were so many things that she wanted to tell him, so many things to explain about herself and the way she was feeling. But maybe this had to wait until Reito was in a better mood. If only she could do something about it!

"I love you Ani-ue."

She got no response. He didn't turn around to see her leaving, he didn't say to her that he loved her too.

"Goodbye."

Mikoto had whisper this last word. She wondered if she had made the right decision. The warm hand that reached for hers made her realize that it was the best decision she could make.

She was still holding her hand when they left the room, and still as they exited the mansion and walked towards Mai's house. They both knew that they had left behind them a man in pain. However they couldn't help but feel relieved that they were together again, that they had found each other for one more time. Only this time… this time it would last forever…

---

I had lost again. Mai didn't accept my feelings. I had once again opened my heart to her… It wasn't easy. But she didn't take what I had to offer. Was I really so insignificant to her? And not only this, but she had also taken my sister with her!

Nobody had ever humiliated me this way before! I could feel the blood pumping in my veins, my blood pressure getting higher and higher. I wasn't sad anymore. I was angry. Angry at both of them, anger that they chose to leave me alone when they should both stand by my side.

Mai was the woman I wanted more than any other woman on earth. She had to be mine or else I would never find peace…

_Mai is rightfully yours._

Yes she was! She was mine!

_Destiny has brought you and her together. Why did you think that she was chosen to be a HiME and you were chosen to be the vessel for him?_

Yes, we are meant to be together! Mai was ignorant and she didn't realize that the pure truth was, but I would make her understand!

_Nothing is over yet. You have to fight to get what you deserve. And you deserve the best. The woman of all women. Only she should stand by your side._

Mai's opinion had absolutely no meaning. I'd take her and she could thank me afterwards, when she realized what was better for her.

_You were weak but not anymore. You will win this time. You are not alone now…._

Yes, I would win. I had to win! A wide smile spread on my face as I recognized the source of my determination. I was powerful once again.

"Welcome back my friend…"

end of chapter

That's it guys.

I hope you liked the chapter and the way the story develops.  
And for anyone who wonders I have plans for the future, so don't worry! -

I'm impatiently waiting for your reviews.  
PLEASE give me your reviews! I can't leave without them!

Thank you!  
We'll talk again soon.

KISSES  
Irina67


End file.
